Reading Backward With Purpose: Always and Always
by Kriish
Summary: Dumbledore is presiding over an important Order meeting in early July, 1995 when 'Merlin' provides them with a book to shape the future...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I really wanted to try my hand at a 'Reading the books' fic, but the originals have been done over so much that there isn't much left unsaid. So, I thought I'd try it with author Deadwoodpecker's 'Backwards With Purpose' series; I would really recommend everyone to read that, it remains one of the best fanfictions I've ever read.**

**So, the story belongs to Deadwoodpecker and the characters belong to JKR. And without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

''I call this meeting to order,'' Professor Dumbledore's voice reverberated through the kitchen of No. 12 Grimmauld Place and Sirius and Remus, who were regaling Tonks with one of their many childhood escapades, fell silent and turned to face the aged wizard.

''Now, Severus, I believe you have some vital information to share with us?''

''Yes, Headmaster. After considerable effort,'' here he glanced slyly at Sirius, ''I have managed to learn that the Dark Lord is seeking a prophecy contained in the Department of Mysteries.''

''Considerable effort,'' snorted Sirius derisively. ''Crabbe and Goyle could have told us as much.''

''I assure you, Black that Crabbe and Goyle could not tell you that the prophecy concerns your precious Godson and that the Dark Lord considers it the key to his ultimate victory.'' Snape sneered, his eyes glinting malevolently.

Dumbledore sighed. ''Yes, I was afraid Tom would seek information in that regard,'' he mused to himself.

''What?'' Sirius said sharply. ''You know what prophecy Snape's talking about?''

''I'm afraid so,'' Dumbledore replied wearily. ''And it is of utmost importance that Voldemort does not lay hands on it. Fortunately, the only people who can remove a prophecy from the Hall of Prophecies are the individuals of whom it speaks. In this case,  
>Lord Voldemort or...Harry.''<p>

''No way is my Godson going anywhere near the Department of Mysteries!'' Sirius snarled, daring anyone to contradict him.

''I quite agree, Sirius,'' Dumbledore said placidly. ''Now, we need to keep the prophecy safe and it is imperative that the Ministry not be aware of what we are up to, so it would be best-''

He stopped mid-sentence as the dank kitchen was lit up by a brilliant golden light, apparently coming through the scrubbed long table, where they sat planning.

Dumbledore was the first of many to whip out his wand but, as the light faded and went out, he could only see a thick book lying innocently on the table with a parchment on top.

''What is it, Albus?'' Professor McGonagall asked is a hushed voice as Dumbledore carefully levitated the letter and book, checking if they carried any curses.

''I do not know, Minerva'' he replied mystified. ''Though it does not seem to be cursed... and it is addressed to me.''

He read it out loud:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am hopeful that this note finds you in good health. I request that you take time out of your busy schedule to read the book that I have sent you; you will find it most illuminating. I am hopeful that it will aid you in the war against Lord Voldemort and, perhaps this time, it'll be done right the first time itself.

Your friend,  
>Merlin<p>

''Merlin!'' Snape scoffed. ''It is more likely the Weasley brats up to their tricks again,'' he threw a venomous look at Molly Weasley.

''Let us not be hasty in apportioning blame, Severus,'' Dumbledore admonished, smiling reassuringly at Molly and Arthur. ''I am sure Messrs Weasleys know better than to disrupt an Order meeting. Especially with you in attendance,'' he added mischievously, smiling at  
>Snape, who bared his teeth.<p>

''But what does 'Merlin' mean by 'doing it right the first time itself'? Remus asked puzzled.

''Again, I do not know, Remus. I think the book will hold answers for us, though. I suggest that we read it; I do indeed believe we shall find it 'most illuminating,''' he finished, his eyes twinkling.

'''Backwards With Purpose: Always and Always,''' he read out the title of the book as the image below depicted three people who were unmistakably an older Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley staring blankly into a cauldron containing what looked like  
>translucent glass; he had never seen anything like it before. He felt<br>a vague sense of unease.

'''Prologue,''' he continued, opening the book but just then there was another golden flash and three more people appeared, sprawled on the floor.


	2. BWP: Prologue

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of Backward With Purpose by Deadwoodpecker with my commentary. Please read the original, it is mind-blowing! Enjoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Backward With Purpose: Prologue<strong>

**Even Kreacher's steak-and-kidney pie tasted like ashes in Harry Potter's mouth as he attempted to choke his dinner down. The tea he sipped to clear his tight throat was bitter, corrupt. The house-elf did his best, he always did, especially on particularly significant days, but Harry was physically unable to enjoy the elf's offerings. **

"Wait, Kreacher's serving Harry?" Sirius said in wonder. "That must mean… I didn't make it."

Everybody fell silent as they contemplated this development. Remus couldn't imagine the death of his last great friend.

"And Harry sounds so depressed," said Molly quietly.

"We know that nothing but the direst circumstances would have caused this Merlin to violate the laws of Time," said Dumbledore somberly. "Perhaps we should prepare ourselves for much death and suffering in the book."

**No solace found in food. Not even Ginny Potter, his best source of comfort, could ease the sorrow that weighed heavily on his soul, dragging him into a depression that did not allow him to eat, to drink, to make love. Not today.**

"He married Ginny," Molly whispered. "Oh, I knew they'd make a good couple!"

"Congratulations, Molly," said Tonks grinning. "It seems Ginny snared her man, after all."

"But what is Potter talking about? How is the day significant and why is he in mourning?" Snape asked vexed, wiping the smiles off everyone's faces.

**The three people in the dining room could not pretend, as they normally attempted to, that their broken hearts would heal someday.**

"Oh, my!" Molly whimpered, her heart going out to her three children.

**Ginny played with her food, pushing it around and around her plate without taking a bite. She stared aimlessly at it, her head bowed as though in prayer. Ron Weasley did not even attempt to create an illusion that he was eating. He slouched in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. Harry could see the muscles in his jaw working as he ground his teeth, and his nostrils flared every once in a while as though he was on the verge of tears.**

"They're all dying!" Remus said horrified. "Is this our future? Is this what we're fighting for?"

"Calm down Remus," Tonks whispered, placing her hand on his. "We'll prevent this."

"There is no way I'm going to allow our children to live this future," said Arthur determinedly taking Molly's hand.

**"Shall I get the firewhisky?" Harry asked quietly. "I bought the best. For tonight."**

"No!" whispered Molly yet again.

**"Might as well," Ron said tonelessly. Ginny only nodded, her eyes closed.**

**Harry stood. He could have used magic to Summon the bottle, but felt a restlessness. He crossed the room that, despite Kreacher's best efforts, was as dismal and gloomy as Grimmauld Place had been. His mind skittered away from that thought, though; despite the gloom of the Black residence, he'd had good times there as well. Remembering the good times made his stomach churn like acid even more than remembering the bad.**

**There were no photographs anywhere in the house, except in the album Hagrid had given Harry so many years before. There were no cheerful waves coming from dead people to deepen the sorrow. Harry had packed up the pictures himself – it had seemed too much for Ginny and Ron, to see their family smiling up at them.**

"Which means we're all dead," said Percy stricken. Fifteen minutes ago, he'd been at his flat going over his work for the next day, happily oblivious to You-Know-Who's return. But the bleak future the book painted could only mean that You-Know-Who was back and he'd conquered the Wizarding World. He went up to his parents and started to apologise but Molly threw her arms around him sobbing.

"All that matters is that you know the truth now, Percy," his father said patting his back, while Bill shook his hands.

The other members looked on as the book already began to bridge gaps and set things to rights.

**"—Harry?" Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts. He turned toward her.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You were just standing there…" He saw understanding in her brown eyes. He didn't know where or who he'd be without her. He'd most likely be dead. They'd been married for almost three years; they'd married only months after the Battle for Hogwarts, clinging to each other with only Ron at their side. Flitwick, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the few survivors from the Battle, had officiated through tears.**

"Which must mean even you did not survive, Minerva" Dumbledore sighed sadly, looking at his long time colleague and confidant.

Snape felt saddened at the news of his one time Professor and good colleague's demise as the room tried to absorb this fresh tragedy.

**"I know, I'm sorry."**

**He ended up Summoning the bottle anyway, and three shots later he almost felt numb.**

**"They'd hate what we're doing," Ron said unexpectedly. Harry had lost track of how much of the bottle he'd gone through, but he wasn't his best mate's minder. Ron only talked about them when he was drunk.**

**"I know," Ginny said. "But we do what we can." **

**"Hermione," his voice cracked, and he rubbed his chin. "She'd kick our arses."**

"Not Hermione, too!" Molly gasped. She vowed that she would do everything in her power to not let this horrid future come to pass.

**"She would," Harry agreed. He'd give quite a lot to have his dead friend kick his arse.**

**"Fred and George would be – they would be t-terrible," Ginny tried to smile, but it came out a bit lopsided, and disappeared almost as soon as it arrived.**

**"Your mum and dad would have to give us stern talking-tos," Harry reached over and grabbed his shoulder with the hand that was not holding his firewhisky. "Your mum especially."**

"You bet I would, young man!" Molly said, trying, but failing, to sound stern through her grief and shock.

**"Dad would be – he'd be in the kitchen, looking at the Muggle stuff while Mum yelled at us."**

"I never could bear to scold the children," he said wryly, breaking the tension.

**"Percy would be reading us the riot act, telling us we're not being good role-models, and that we were disgracing the name of Weasley."**

"That would be after I got rid of all the firewhisky in the house," he said pompously, his heart feeling light that Harry, Ron and Ginny had forgiven him for abandoning his family.

**"Meanwhile, he'd be scheduling interviews –****after****he got rid of all the bottles of firewhisky in the house," Ron finished when Ginny's voice faded. Her face was set, her jaw clenched tight, and she gripped Harry's hand fiercely.**

They all chuckled as Percy flushed.

**"Fleur'd be so angry with us that she'd be screaming at us in French," Harry put in.**

Everyone turned to stare at the French beauty sitting beside Bill, who started at her name.

"I suppose we became closer affzer the Tri-wizard Tournament," she said defensively, though looking at the ponytailed wizard beside her, she hoped her connection went deeper than that.

**The firewhisky burned his throat and made it easier to talk. "And Bill would curse us so badly that we'd be old and gray by the time it lifted."**

"You bet I would," Bill muttered, though his mind was preoccupied with how Fleur would become so close to his family.

**"Charlie would set dragons on us," Ginny offered. "You know he would."**

**But they were all gone,****all****of them.****A demolished hall stacked with bodies and washed with blood.****Harry shook his head impatiently. They were sleeping in the ground, unaware of the lonely and bitter victory and the pain their deaths had caused.**

Everyone was horrified at this gruesome description of their deaths.

"It's not going to happen," Remus assured, seeing the Weasleys' stricken expressions.

**If Harry had known he was a Horcrux sooner, if he had given himself up before the slaughter…**

"What?" Sirius yelped horrified. "Horcrux? How?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore, his face white.

"I have suspected for some time now that creating Horcruxes was how Voldemort the Killing Curse that Halloween," Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I also had a feeling that Voldemort unwittingly made Harry a Horcrux the same night, a feeling that has hardened over time."

Everyone was horrified but Percy had a word of comfort.

"But Harry's alive in the future," he said drawing everyone's attention. "He's realized he's a horcrux and he's still alive, so maybe there's hope…"

"Yes," said Dumbledore nodding. "I have a theory that might be correct. However…"

**"Stop it, Harry," Ginny and Ron said in unison. "We know what you're thinking," Ginny added. "It****wasn't your fault."**

**"I-I-I just –"**

**"I know," Ginny said her voice gentle. "But lay the blame where blame is due.****Voldemort****killed them.****Bellatrix****killed them.****Dolohov killed them. And you killed those who stole our family away."**

"Harry once told us that James wouldn't have wanted us to become murderers just to avenge him," Sirius whispered, indicating himself and Remus.

"Times have changed, Sirius," said Dumbledore softly. "I believe we would not have the resources in the future to hold criminals and many of those 'murders' would have been committed in self defense."

**"Only once," Harry said bitterly.**

**Ron blew out a deep breath, took another shot, and squeezed his eyes closed. "I'm going to miss them. Always and always."**

**"Always and always," Harry and Ginny echoed.****Always and always****was a phrase that had initially begun with Harry's proposal to Ginny. It had not been romantic. One solid month of funerals, and the love he'd felt for her was the only thing keeping him sane.**

**"Ginny," he whispered as they lay with arms wrapped around each other. They'd just woken up. Mornings had been difficult then – in that first moment of wakefulness it was easy to forget that victory looked an awful lot like defeat.**

**"Harry," she murmured against his chest.**

**"I can't live without you," he said simply. "I wouldn't survive."**

**"Me either," she sighed.**

**"I'm going to love you," he said. "Always and always. Will you marry me?" It had been the best he could do. They'd reunited after a year of fruitless searches for the Horcruxes, and an open attack on the Burrow. Harry had realized, standing in the rubble, horrified, that despite his best efforts, Ginny and her family would always be targets. He hadn't wanted to lose her without her knowing, everyday, that despite time and distance, she was the best part of him. They'd been hopeful. After another year of Ginny in hiding with her family, and frequent visits, Harry had decided that as soon as he'd taken care of Voldemort, he would put a ring on her finger and never let her go. He'd had daydreams of how he'd ask her. Possibly in the Gryffindor common room or on a Quidditch pitch. He'd do something romantic – he'd ask Hermione to help him.**

**But it was not to be.**

Everyone had tears in their eyes by this point.

**It had become a catch phrase, and they'd both said it in the vows they had made to each other on a lonely hill covered in heather. It had struck a chord in Ron, though they hadn't been aware of it for months.**

**It was Christmas day, and grief had raged inside while a storm raged outside. A day that should have been happy. But when each person had lost everyone else they had ever loved, that was impossible. They'd found solace in wine.**

"They're wasting away," Molly sobbed.

**"I'm going to miss them," Ron said. "Always and always." He was not so drunk that he was completely unaware that he had usurped words that were special to Harry and Ginny, and his face fell into apologetic lines. "I'm sorry, I –"**

**"No," Harry said firmly. He shared a glance with Ginny. "It fits."**

**And it did. Always and always meant him and Ginny. But it also meant him and Ron, and the past they shared. It meant Ron and Ginny, the only survivors of a large family, more fragile than any of them had ever dreamed. It meant the wounds that would always, always be there, and it meant the love they would always, always feel for those they'd lost.**

Snape could feel the despair eating away at him as the phrase resounded in him. He missed Lily Evans. Every moment of every day.

**They sat in silence for a good hour, and Harry was sure that he was not alone in his thoughts. Ginny had scooted her chair closer to Harry; their shoulders brushed. He wanted to hold her, bury himself inside her until he lost himself, but it was the anniversary of everything they had lost, and Harry didn't think he could make love to her if he tried.**

**"I wish we had Hermione's Time-Turner," Ron said absently, his voice hoarse. "I wish we could go back, I wouldn't have been incapacitated by that effing curse. I could've protected them, maybe…"**

"Time-Turners would only work for up to a couple of days, though" said Percy shaking his head. "And they don't actually _change _time; the changes made would already have been reflected in the present."

"Well, this Merlin definitely found some way," said Remus frowning.

"Yes," said Dumbledore nodding. "But the other methods are fraught with dangers. He took an extraordinary risk sending the book back."

"I can imagine his motives," Snape whispered, so softly that no one was quite sure they'd heard correctly.

**"This is a Time-Turner, Harry,"****Hermione's voice echoed from the past, and Harry was struck by a thought so wild and insane that he knew he was even drunker than he'd thought. He tried to stop it, tried to pretend it hadn't occurred to him, but the ludicrous idea gripped him tightly. He opened his mouth, but no words emerged.**

"To travel through time?" Remus asked aghast.

**"Harry?" He could hear the alarm in Ginny's voice. He must look wild; he****felt****wild. He had the urge to laugh.**

**"What if we could?" He asked. "What if we****could?"**

"This is insane!" said Remus shaking his head.

"Maybe they didn't do it," Tonks said trying to calm him down. "Maybe this is how they sent the book back and the book lists all the events that happened in their past, our future."

This seemed like a reasonable explanation and Remus calmed down, already knowing it had worked.

**"Could what?" Ron gaped at him. Not surprising, that, Harry could not remember feeling so driven. Not since they'd lost everything but each other on the field of battle.**

**"What if we could go back in time?"**

**"Harry…" Ginny sighed. "It isn't possible. It isn't. Time-Turners can only go back a few hours, you****know****that. You're drunk, we should go to bed."**

**"No," Harry said forcefully. "We should think about this, we have to!"**

**"You're mental, mate," Ron said flatly. "Mental. You shouldn't even be thinking about this, it isn't healthy."**

**Harry's laughter sounded eerie even to his own ears. "The way we live isn't healthy, Ron. It's been three years, and we haven't done a damn thing since it happened. We're****old****and we're only twenty-four. We're barely breathing, the three of us. If you two weren't here, I probably would've committed suicide ages ago."**

Everyone gasped at the frivolous way Harry talked about killing himself, though Sirius and Snape could understand why he felt so.

**Tears stood out in Ginny's eyes. "But Harry… it's****impossible, what you're thinking."**

**"How do you know?" Harry asked belligerently. "Maybe people have done it; they just never talked about it."**

**"What, we're going to build a super-powerful Time-Turner?" Ron asked. "Go back in time and save everyone while remaining hidden? What could we possibly change?"**

**"Everything," Harry said. "Everything. We've got to****try, damn it!"**

**"Harry, we have all these memories of living without them," Ginny said. "Three years worth of memories. If we really did go back in time, we'd already know it. They'd be alive."**

**"Not unless we changed Fate," Harry said. "We'd have different memories. We'd be at the Burrow right now, celebrating our victory, not wallowing in the price we paid to have it."**

"Potter doesn't know what he's talking about," Snape sneered, though his words lacked the usual venom.

"Shut it, Snivellus," Sirius snarled. "He succeeded, didn't he?" he indicated the book that Dumbledore held.

**Ron and Ginny exchanged looks.**

"Probably wondering if it's too late to floo St. Mungo's," Snape said snidely.

**"Listen," Harry said, growing frustrated. "Ron, wouldn't you want your****wife****back? Ginny, wouldn't you want to live in a world where your family still breathed?"**

"Harry!" said Molly, scandalized that he'd be so insensitive as to play with their feelings.

**"That's cruel," Ginny said softly, but Harry could tell that she was thinking about it.**

**"I'm sorry," he said, though he wasn't. He felt almost alive again; he felt the way he did when he made love to Ginny or flew around the countryside with Ron. He felt like he had a purpose. It may not be possible, but he could at least****try.**

"He did succeed," Tonks smiled, looking at the book.

**"I think Hermione might've mentioned something once," Ron said tentatively, his eyes growing distant. "It was the morning after you guys rescued Sirius. She talked about how Time-Turners were the most reliable way to travel through time."**

"Rescued Sirius?" Tonks interjected.

"They saved me from the Dementor's Kiss. Long story," Sirius said airily.

"I knew it was Potter," Snape grumbled.

**"And if a Time-Turner is the most reliable, then there've got to be unreliable ones," Harry said. "We can look into that tomorrow, after we talk to Dumbledore's portrait."**

"Ah, maybe I gave them the idea of compiling this book and sending it back," said Dumbledore smiling. "I would, of course, not help them to send themselves back."

**"We're going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Harry knew what she was thinking. They hadn't gone back since the morning after the battle; the rubble had not been cleared away, and the bodies had still been in the Great Hall.**

"The battle took place at Hogwarts!" McGonagall exclaimed, thinking of all the innocent students that must have been caught in the crossfire.

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh as the others processed this.

**"Yes," Harry said.**

**"Dumbledore would know if there was anything we could do," Ron said.**

**Harry felt strange, to say the least. For three years, misery had been eating away at him, at all of them. It was odd to have a purpose again. "I think… I really do think there's a way."**

**His madness had affected Ron and Ginny, he noticed. It took a moment for him to recognize the look on their faces. They looked hopeful for the first time in years.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Dawn came early the next day, and Harry's sleep had been deep; he had not had a single nightmare. When he awoke, he tossed back one of the bottles of Auntie Jigg's Hangover Remedy that Kreacher had placed on the bedside table sometime during the night, and leapt from the bad. By the time he washed, Ginny was awake and looking the same way he felt: stunned and purposeful. Why had they not thought of this before? They could've already changed everything!**

"It would have saved them a lot of suffering," Remus said sadly.

"It would not be so simple, though," Dumbledore cautioned. "There would be a lot of work and effort involved even though they are to send an inanimate object back."

"They succeeded, though," Sirius said cheerfully, throwing a triumphant look at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

**Ron met them in the sitting room not ten minutes later, his hair still dripping from his own shower. He was not moving like an Inferius anymore, and he almost looked like the old Ron, the Ron that Harry'd gone to Hogwarts with, before the death of his wife, parents, and brothers had turned him into a hollow shell.**

**Harry grinned. Ron looked gobsmacked.**

**"We're really doing this, then?" Ron asked. "We're going to try?"**

**"We are," Ginny said firmly. "We are."**

**They left the house together, and Harry was once again surprised by how****good****it felt to leave it for a reason other than the few necessities that Kreacher could not acquire for them. They'd become recluses, Harry thought wryly.**

They became me, Snape thought wryly, surprised that he'd ever feel a kinship with the Potter spawn.

**They moved forward with purpose, past the wards, and Disapparated together with a loud crack.**

**Hogsmeade was how he remembered it from his fourth year, without Dementors and fear. People walked openly along the twisted and narrow streets, and Harry only felt a small twinge of resentment at these people who lived and laughed in a world without Voldemort. They had not paid the price the way Harry, Ron, and Ginny had. But they would change that, Harry thought fiercely. Ginny gripped his hand so hard that Harry felt his knuckles pop. When he looked at her, he saw her blazing look, for once not dimmed by sorrow.****They would do this.**

"What would happen to these people and the Ron, Ginny and Harry of the future once we change the course of things?" Arthur asked curiously.

"They would most likely exist in a parallel dimension to ours, though I cannot be sure," Dumbledore replied.

"Will they be satisfied with saving our lives but not being with us? I would think the grief and longing would be immense," Snape said, eliciting surprised looks from everyone.

"I hope you are wrong, Severus," Dumbledore said softly.

**The path to Hogwarts was as long as ever, but it seemed to take only minutes. No one had recognized them, thank Merlin; he supposed that people had stopped hoping to see them; they'd been hidden away for so long.**

**The gates loomed ahead of them, strong and stoic. Harry remembered when they were twisted and broken after the assault of Voldemort's giants.**

Everyone gasped.

**"Harry?"**

**The three whirled around and saw Hagrid, his mouth open wide with disbelief. He was just as tall as ever, and even wider than when Harry'd last seen him more than two years previously.**

"**Hagrid's still alive!" Sirius exclaimed happily as everyone smiled. The half-giant was really tough.**

**"Ron? Ginny?" Hagrid was too stunned to move.**

**"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said. Ron and Ginny echoed him.**

**"Wha… What're yeh three doin' here?"**

**"We've come to see the Headmaster," Harry explained. "Can you get us in the gates?"**

**Hagrid pulled them open with one hand, and then rushed them, pulling all three into a bone-crushing hug. Harry patted him on the back. When he finally pulled away, he saw tears streaming into his wild beard.**

**"I didn' think I'd ever see yer again!"**

"Hagrid must feel awful, seeing them crumble away like this," Remus said sadly.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say. Ron and Ginny were silent beside him. Hagrid did not seem to take offense at this, and chattered all the way up to the school. Grawp apparently had found a lady friend and the centaurs had welcomed three new foals into the herd. Seamus Finnegan had apparently taken a post at the school, and was now the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, despite his missing arm.**

"Everyone was affected by the war one way or another," Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

**They rounded the greenhouses, and found themselves staring up at a sight they had never expected to see again. The grief welled up inside Harry as he stared at the repaired castle. The Astronomy Tower had been rebuilt, and Hogwarts looked as stately as ever. There were no blood-stains on the steps. It was as if it had never happened. But it had. Bill and Fleur had fallen just over there; Harry could still hear her screams as she stood over Bill's body, taking down three Death Eaters before Dolohov had killed her.**

Bill and Fleur hardly registered what this statement meant as they were wrapped up in the horror of what they'd just heard, as was everyone else.

**His mouth twisted grimly, and Ginny squeezed his hand.**

**The Entrance Hall was even worse. In his mind, Harry could still see Hermione burning and hear her anguished cries, could see George falling and breaking his entire body, could see Arthur Weasley hit in the back with****Avada Kedavra****while he'd been trying to avenge Bill's death. Charlie had been mangled by Fenrir Greyback just over there, near the stairs. And that was where an acromantula had torn Percy apart.**

Everyone winced yet again. How much more pain would they have to endure?

**Ginny's eyes were wide with horror. She hadn't seen most of her family die; she'd been battling Death Eaters with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil; but she'd seen the bodies where they lay. Harry had thought she was dead, had thought the Cutting Curse had killed Ron. And fifty feet and three years away from where he stood right now, he'd stood in front of Voldemort and had not defended himself, had watched death speed toward him in the form of a green light because he'd wanted to die. It had killed the Horcrux instead, and Harry had returned to finish off Voldemort, not knowing that Ron and Ginny had survived too.**

Sirius's face was white as he grasped how close to death his Godson had been or will be. Silent tears were running down Molly's face as she clutched her husband's hand. Everyone else was in varying degrees of shock and horror at this massacre.

**He took a deep breath. Ron had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth moving, saying something Harry could not hear. Ginny shook like a leaf beside him.**

**"Yeh lot…" Hagrid sighed. "I know why yeh didn' wan' to come back."**

**Harry nodded stiffly. "We still need to see Flitwick."**

**They left Hagrid and their memories behind and moved up the stairs with purpose. It was early yet, no students were out and about; they were still sleeping in their dormitories.**

**The gargoyle that guarded the home of the Headmaster was the same. Harry realized that he had no idea what the password was, and could not even begin to guess it.**

**Ron kicked it with his foot. "Open up!"**

**"No," the gargoyle said firmly. "You don't know the password."**

"That gargoyle has always been stubborn," said Dumbledore as a few chuckled.

**Harry was just about to send a message via Patronus when he heard footsteps quickly coming toward them.**

**"Merlin's balls!" Seamus Finnegan skidded to a halt ten feet away from them. He threw out his arm and braced himself against the wall. "I didn't think you three were even still alive!"**

Everyone sighed again as the reminder of the trio's isolation.

**"Hi, Seamus," Ginny said quietly. Ron and Harry nodded at him in greeting. "Do you know Flitwick's password? We've got to speak with him."**

**"Uh," Seamus visibly tried to collect himself. It was odd seeing him with only one arm; at least it hadn't been his wand arm that had gotten severed off. "It's caliadoc."**

**The gargoyle sprung aside and the moving stairs appeared behind it. "What's caliadoc?" Harry whispered. Ginny shrugged.**

**"We'll see you, Seamus," Ron said. "We'll catch up – later."**

**"Er, yeah." They left him still standing there with his mouth gaping open. "Yeah, see you around."**

**Harry knocked firmly three times. It took several moments for Flitwick to open the door, and they were greeted with the same expression of shock they'd seen on Hagrid's and Seamus's faces.**

"They haven't been in touch with anyone for over two years," said Remus sadly. He knew, perhaps better than anyone, the pain of self-imposed isolation.

**"Well," Flitwick drew himself up to his full height, about three feet. "Well."**

Everyone chuckled at Professor Flitwick's greeting.

**"Headmaster," Harry said respectfully. "We were wondering if we could converse with Dumbledore's portrait."**

"Polite to the very end," said Molly tremulously as Snape snorted.

**"I… yes, of course," Flitwick led them in. It was similar to, yet very different from how it had been during Dumbledore's time. The small, delicate instruments (the ones that had survived Harry's wrath, anyway) were gone, and had been replaced by stacks of books. The portraits were the same. The occupant of the biggest one that hung right behind the large desk stared at Harry with widened eyes.**

"Harry has been one of the few people who has consistently surprised me," said Dumbledore smiling.

**"Harry," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said. "And Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Weasley."**

**"Dumbledore," the three murmured.**

**"Should I…?" Flitwick made vague motions toward the door. Harry felt a pang of guilt at forcing the diminutive man to leave his own office.**

**"If you don't mind…"**

**The door shut, and they were left alone.**

**Suddenly, Harry could not think of the words to say. He felt uncomfortable, and Dumbledore's piercing gaze and the mutterings of the other portraits did not make it any better.**

**Ginny nudged him, and Harry realized that he'd been staring for longer than he'd expected.**

**"The price was too high," Harry said heavily. He felt tears sting his eyes. Dumbledore****had****to know if it was possible. He****had****to.**

"Too high," everyone echoed sighing.

**"Oh, Harry…" The portrait leaned back in his chair.**

**"Is there any way… Do you know…" Harry took a deep breath. "We want to change it."**

**Dumbledore was silent for a long time.**

"I would not allow them to go back," Dumbledore said almost to himself.

**"We know a Time-Turner wouldn't work," Ron said gruffly. Ginny had started to shake again.**

**"We want to go back to the battle," Harry said firmly.**

**"Why?" Dumbledore asked. He'd folded his hands together and pierced each of them with his gaze.**

**Harry's mouth fell open. Wasn't it obvious? "We want to****save****them, Dumbledore. We're not… we can't… We have to try! Is there –"**

**But Dumbledore interrupted him. "You misunderstand. Why go back to the battle? You could do very little. You might save one or two, but there would still be heavy losses."**

"No!" Dumbledore whispered, interrupting himself. "Surely, my portrait cannot be advising them to go back!"

**Everyone looked on in apprehension as he continued to read.**

**Ginny stiffened.**

**"Is there a way or not?" Ron asked loudly. Harry felt like kicking him; they needed Dumbledore on their side!**

"No," said Dumbledore again. "It is a venture fraught with danger. They would be hard-pressed to remain alive, let alone succeed."

**"Yes," said Dumbledore.**

**Harry turned away and ran his hands through his hair. Ginny gave a wordless cry, and clapped her hand over her mouth. Ron was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a few kilometers.**

**"There is a way," Dumbledore continued. "There are several, actually, but only one that is advisable at this juncture. It isn't instant, of course; you will need to make several preparations, including a very complex potion, and complicated spell. You are lucky there are three of you. One man alone would find it nigh impossible."**

"Tears of Merlin!" Dumbledore whispered, recognizing the instructions. "But there is no record of that anywhere in existence.

**"We'll do it," Harry said instantly. "Right now."**

**"Ah, but there is no 'right now' when it comes to this," Dumbledore told them. "You will need to prepare. The potion itself takes three years."**

**"Three****years?"**

**"Not to mention there are certain decisions you must make regarding it. How far back you need to travel, for instance. That must be decided before you even begin to make the potion, for the amount of ingredients you will need will vary slightly."**

**"But… We want to go back three years," Harry said. "To the battle."**

**"I would not advise that," Dumbledore said. "This is not at all like a Time-Turner; there will not be two of each of you running around. You will find yourself as pressed and challenged as you were that night. The only thing that will be different is that your memories of this timeline will remain. You will know when and where things you wish to stop happening will happen, but there is no guarantee that you will be able to."**

**"Are… you think we shouldn't do this?" Ginny asked tentatively. "Because we've already made up our minds."**

"Please don't!" Molly whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

**"I very much think that you should do this, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad. "But if you're doing this, you should do it****right. In for a knut, in for a galleon, I'd say."**

"Why are you supporting them so much, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked roughly. "You were so confident your portrait will be against this two minutes ago!"

"I don't know what has changed," Dumbledore said, vexed at his portrait's lack of caution. "Hopefully we shall understand in due course."

**"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked rudely.**

**"Hold on," Harry's mind worked frantically. "I think… Do you mean that we should go back****further?"**

**"Excellent, Harry," Dumbledore looked as pleased as though he'd gotten good marks on a difficult essay. "If you go back far enough, you could****stop the final battle from happening at all."**

**Harry thought back. They could go back to any point in the years that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been searching for Horcruxes. He knew exactly where they were, it would've made it so much faster and easier to hunt them down and destroy them. Voldemort would have less time to amass his army, and the odds against those who chose to stand with Harry would not be so bleak. He could even be sure to save Remus and Tonks and Teddy from being murdered in their own home. But… what if he could go back to before Dumbledore had died? He could stop him from putting on the ring; Snape would not have needed to kill him, and Harry could have the brilliant wizard at his side.**

"I killed you?" Snape whispered horrified.

"I am sure it was unavoidable, Severus," said Dumbledore kindly, shaking his head at Sirius who was about to retort.

**Or he could go back even further…****Sirius. The battle in the Department of Mysteries could have been avoided, Harry knew full well that it would be a trap, he wouldn't even go. And if he went back to his fourth year, he could ensure that Voldemort did not rise at the time, and Cedric could survive.**

"It sounds wonderful when he puts it like that," Tonks sighed.

**Ron and Ginny were watching him cautiously, and Harry realized that he was beaming.**

**"I think we ought to go back to our first year," he told them. "We can take care of the Horcruxes, we can stop a lot of bad things from happening, and we can have years and years of preparing before Voldemort is resurrected. Dumbledore," he turned to the portrait. "Do you think I'll still have a Horcrux inside me if I go back?"**

**"Absolutely," he said. "The only things that will change are your memories. The prophecy will still exist, although I'd be curious to see if it changes at all. It is possible…"**

**Harry looked alarmed, but Dumbledore rushed to reassure him. "It will not change the essence of the prophecy, I don't think. But I would not be surprised if the wording changed."**

The Dumbledore in the room looked curious as well as the other Order members wondered if this was the same prophecy they were discussing not an hour ago.

"What prophecy?" Percy voiced what Bill and Fleur were thinking as well.

"I'm sure it will come up very soon," said Dumbledore kindly, while Snape sneered.

**"What is this method, Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.**

**"The potion is called the Tears of Merlin – he was the one who created it and, I believe, the only one to use it. The spell is called the Web, or the Bent Reality. It takes both to do it, they're very clearly entwined with each other," Dumbledore paused. "I would suggest that you plan extremely carefully what you intend to do. Write it all down. Go through it step by step before you even begin. You'll be allowed some room, but your goals must be clear."**

**"Er, why?" Ron asked.**

**"The key ingredients of the potion are your memories," Dumbledore said quietly.**

Everyone gasped horrified.

**"You'll need to add as much of them as you can, everything you can offer. I would recommend speaking to others about their memories of the war, and add those in as well. All the knowledge you have will give you greater ammunition for your eleven-year-old selves."**

**"So the potion involves our memories?" Harry asked. "Is it like a Pensieve?"**

**"Yes," Dumbledore beamed at him. "Exactly. But once those memories are in the potion, you can't access them, which is why you need to plan very, very carefully. I will, of course, be of all the help I can. The last memory you will offer will be making the potion. The only thing you won't be able to take with you is the incantation for the spell."**

"This is going to be almost impossible!" Remus exclaimed. "They could simply lose their wills and stay there without their memories forever!"

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen," Tonks reassured him as everyone else looked on speechless.

**"And where can we find information on this?" Ron asked, and then added hopefully, "Do you have it memorized?"**

Dumbledore shook his head when the others looked at him enquiringly.

**"No, but you'll find it in the Restricted Section in a slim book called****Memories Unbound. It has an entire chapter."**

"**I have never heard of that book before," said Dumbledore frowning. "Something doesn't sound right…"**

**"Well," Harry said finally. "It looks like we've got quite a lot of work to do."**

**"If anyone can do it properly, it'll be you three," Dumbledore said. "I only have one thing to ask of you. Please tell me. I know," he paused. "I know it made you angry that I kept things from you, Harry. And I do apologize –"**

"Well there's your reason for helping them," said Sirius bitterly. "You just want a piece of the action."

But Dumbledore merely shook his head. "I think it goes deeper than that Sirius. I would not endanger my students' lives merely to feel involved."

**"Of course we're going to tell you," Harry grinned at him. "I'm not about to alienate one of my best allies."**

**"We'd better get to work," Ron said. "Three years starts now."**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**In the end, it took them four years of careful, plodding preparations. Despite their impatience, they knew they had to get this right. They had a lot to lose.**

At least they're being careful," said Tonks, trying to remain upbeat.

**The black-haired man sat beside a red-haired woman whom he barely remembered, but for whom he felt an aching tenderness though he did not know why. Theoretically he knew that he and the woman and the red-haired man were working on something desperate. Something that kept them going even though they had no idea what. Sometimes they joked about it. He had the feeling that they used to joke a lot more.**

"This is painful to hear" Sirius muttered, unknowingly echoing everyone else's thoughts.

**Yesterday, the strange potion had crystallized. Three shards of what looked like translucent, glowing glass remained in the cauldron.**

"It's ready," Dumbledore whispered in wonder. "They really have done it…"

**The black-haired man wanted to touch it, even though he knew that that was the last thing he should do. It would ruin everything. But what, he asked himself, was everything? He knew that he would find the answers in the cauldron, but every time he thought of touching it, his heart constricted in his chest. The red-haired man asked him every day if he knew why they couldn't touch it, but the black-haired man couldn't remember.**

**"We have to say the spell," the beautiful red-haired woman said. "It's ready."**

**"How do you know?" The black-haired man asked fearfully. "What if it isn't?"**

**"It says here in our notes," she replied. "I wrote this: 'when the potion crystallizes, it is time to use the spell. DO NOT TOUCH IT.'"**

"They really have prepared well," Snape muttered.

Everyone looked at him in surprise at his compliment.

**"All right," the red-haired man said. "We'll say the spell. I remember the spell, at least. Just not anything else."**

**"Isn't that what was supposed to happen?" the black-haired man asked. It frustrated him that he could not remember this man's name. He felt that he ought to know it, but his entire head felt like a gaping hole.**

**"Yes, we've written it all over here," the red-haired man said. "I wonder why we kept writing notes to ourselves."**

**"I don't know if we'll ever know."**

**"We should say it," The black-haired man said firmly. "Right now, before we forget anything else."**

"They cannot make a single mistake with the spell," Dumbledore whispered.

**They clasped hands. The red-haired woman began a long incantation that sounded like a song. The two men joined in. They kept it up, even as the lights went out and the room darkened. The only light came from the cauldron.**

**The black-haired man watches as the shards of glass rose in the air and stuck to something that looked like a spider web made of tiny lights. It hurt his eyes, so he blinked. The room steadily darkened, and the woman's palm was sweating. The other man was shaking.**

**He heard a cry that lifted the hairs off his neck. He'd never heard anything like it. It seemed to last for a life-time, and then everything went completely dark. A strange thought echoed through his mind:****for always and always.****Still gripping the others' hands, he tumbled forward into nothing.**

"They did it," Sirius whispered in awe. "Yes, they did it!"

"But that still doesn't explain why we were sent the book," Snape said frustrated.

"I'm sure everything will be explained in due course, Severus," Dumbledore said. He himself was in shock over the successful completion of the potion and casting of the spell. "In the meantime, would anyone else like to continue?"

Remus replied that he would and Dumbledore passed him the book.

"**The Headmaster**" he read in a hushed voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd appreciate some feedback on the readers' reactions. Thanks for reading.**


	3. BWP: The Headmaster

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Backward With Purpose by Deadwoodpecker with my commentary. Please read the original, it is mind-blowing! Enjoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Backward With Purpose: The Headmaster<strong>

Everyone was still pondering over Snape's words as Remus read out the title "**The Headmaster**".

**Harry Potter opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had not seen for well over a decade. Dudley's second bedroom looked remarkably the same, and Harry felt a strange sense of vertigo. He dug the heels of his hands against his eyes, and sat up straight. The moment of disorientation passed and he laughed out loud. They had done it! He, Ron, and Ginny had actually sent their memories back in time.**

"They did it… they truly did it," Snape muttered, still unable to believe that three of his most talentless students had managed such a difficult and obscure potion.

"No need to sound so shocked, Severus," said Dumbledore amusedly as Sirius laughed.

**He looked down at his small hands with wonder. He stood up, tore off his clothes, and stood naked in front of a mirror. He was eleven years old again! He laughed until tears streamed down his face.**

"It would be just like them to ruin everything by reacting oddly," said Severus causing everyone to scowl at him.

**Aunt Petunia chose that moment to bang on his door. "Get ready! You'd better not make us late. You're lucky we're even taking you to that… that place."**

**He was eleven years old and heading off to Hogwarts for the very first time the second time around.**

"Man that's weird to hear," Sirius muttered eliciting a laugh. Everyone was much calmer now that the time-travelers were in no immediate danger.

**Everything was the same. The same breakfast, the same headlines on the newspaper Uncle Vernon read at the kitchen table, the same vacant expression in Dudley's eyes and the scream he gave when he saw Harry staring at him. The car ride was the same, and Uncle Vernon shouted the exact same words he had before.**

**And in what felt like no time at all, Harry was standing alone in front of the barrier to platform 9 ¾. He waited around, hoping to catch sight of the Weasleys. He felt some anxiety. The efforts may have placed him exactly where he wanted to be, but his wife and best mate might have had trouble.**

"I hope he's wrong," said Molly worriedly.

**"—packed with Muggles, of course," He heard Mrs. Weasley say, and spun around. There coming toward him was his favorite family in the world; they looked just as frazzled, but it was such a beautiful sight that Harry had to turn away to compose himself. He schooled his features, trying to look a little lost, and hoped that his anxiety would not be misinterpreted.**

The Weasleys all looked touched that he thought so highly of them. Percy felt slightly guilty that he'd not believed Harry and hoped that he wouldn't be such a prat in the other timeline.

**Percy strode forward rather pompously and disappeared beyond the barrier. The twins, after giving their mother trouble, did likewise. Harry watched them go, and hoped he didn't look like a maniac. He couldn't seem to stop himself from grinning wide enough that his cheeks felt like they were about to split.**

**"Excuse me," He said a bit shakily. "Do you know how to get through the barrier?"**

**"First time?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. "It's Ron's first time too." She gestured to her son, as if Harry did not know this boy almost as well as he knew himself.**

**Ron grinned, and when his mother looked away, winked at Harry. Harry grinned back.**

"When are they going to tell us, do you think?" Molly enquired of Dumbledore.

"As soon as they have the time, I expect," said Dumbledore smiling. Christmas or the summer at most, unless Miss. Wea- pardon me, Mrs. Potter spills the beans, though I very much doubt that."

"I can't wait until they do!" said Bill grinning. "I can't imagine our reactions!"

**"Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Go on, you go first."**

**He passed through the barrier and immediately set off to find the empty compartment at the end of the train. His head swiveled back and forth; he drank in the sight of so many people he'd known and lost. Lee Jordan was there with his tarantula. Angelina Johnson screamed when he thrust it toward her while Katie Bell and a fifth year whose name escaped Harry looked on and laughed.**

**"I've lost my toad again, Gran," he heard Neville say to his formidable looking grandmother.**

**"Oh, Neville," she sighed. Harry covered his mouth to hide his grin.**

"Imagine knowing everyone's reactions placing bets on it!" Sirius whispered to Remus and Tonks grinning.

"You would think of that," Remus said laughing. "As if we didn't cause nearly enough trouble as it was."

**He still struggled with his trunk, and was just about to levitate it when George came up.**

**"Need help with that?"**

**"Please," Harry said.**

**"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help," George called. Together, the three of them lifted it up. When Harry paused to wipe his forehead, Fred gasped.**

**"What's that?" He pointed at Harry's forehead where the lightning scar was highly visible.**

**"Blimey!" George noticed the same thing.**

**"It is!"**

**They stared at Harry, their mouths gaping.**

**"You're Harry Potter!" They said in unison.**

**"Er, yeah, that's me," Harry replied.**

**They kept staring at him, but left when Mrs. Weasley called them. Harry, feeling a bit overwhelmed, threw himself down on the seat, making sure he had a good view of the Weasley family.**

"He would feel overwhelmed about that," said Tonks grinning.

**He stared at Ginny, and she must have felt his gaze, because she lifted her eyes to him. Even from here he could see that she was crying. He wanted to jump off the train and hold her, but forced himself not to by taking deep breaths. He remembered very clearly what they had decided. They could not do anything at all suspicious, not until the time was right to tell them all.**

"And blow their minds away," said Sirius grinning.

**"Ron's been acting odd all day," he heard Percy tell his mother loftily. "I think he's nervous about Hogwarts. But don't worry, Mum, I'll take care of him. It's my duty as a prefect."**

"Oh, I'm sure it's just school nerves," Tonks said and Percy flushed and grinned reluctantly.

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Perce?" Fred asked with an air of great surprise.**

Percy again grinned as he remembered the old teasing; it did not seem quite so annoying in hindsight.

**Harry laughed as they mocked their brother, and ducked his head when they mentioned meeting him.**

"Are you sure it was him, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "How could you tell?"

"Oh, I remember this," Molly said smiling. "I remember thinking it was such a shame that he had to board the train all by himself."

Sirius and Remus smiled at Molly in gratitude that she'd taken in Harry when he had no one to look after him.

**"His scar," George said. "It's really there – like lightning."**

**Ron found Harry a few minutes later just as the train was pulling away from the station. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked slyly.**

**Harry laughed. "Nope, just me."**

**His eyes fell on Wormtail, and he was glad to see that Ron had not made good on his threat to murder him as soon as possible. While it would've made Harry quite pleased to think that the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and had, in the other time, murdered Daphne Greengrass and Dean Thomas, Wormtail had to live until Sirius could be freed.**

"That rat destroyed too many lives, then and now," Sirius growled out looking murderous. Remus and Snape looked equally livid.

**He and Ron chatted idly for a time. Harry could not help but be impressed by Ron's ability to dissemble.**

**"You've got a big family," Harry observed.**

**"Yeah, they all went to Hogwarts, too," Ron replied. "My little sister is going to turn eleven, so next year she'll be at Hogwarts too. She cried all morning about it, actually. Says she wishes she could be with us too. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a bit glad to have Mum and Dad around for one more year."**

Molly and Arthur smiled at this.

**Harry gave him a grateful look. So Ginny had been crying, but Harry'd bet a hundred galleons that she was crying for completely different reasons.**

**"This is Scabbers," Ron held up the snoozing rat. "He's not much; he used to be my brother Percy's rat. Ginny almost killed him today, isn't that right, Scabbers? He was sleeping – he always sleeps – and she accidentally stepped on him," his face darkened. "At least I**_**think**_**it was an accident. She might've thought that I'd stay home if my pet was hurt."**

"I hope she hurt him bad," Sirius laughed cruelly as the others smirked.

Percy had just come to the realization that he'd kept Scabbers as a pet for close to nine years and felt bile rise up his throat.

**Harry had to hide his laugh. He hoped she'd hurt him bad. "Poor Scabbers," he said solemnly.**

**The lunch trolley came and went. Harry once again bought plenty of snacks, although this time Ron threw his sandwiches out the window and ate chocolate frogs like there was no tomorrow.**

The Weasleys chuckled at Ron's appetite.

**Both he and Ron chatted idly, careful – very careful – not to say anything at all odd. While Scabbers had only been a rat until their third year, they could not afford to let Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of friends and murderer of Muggles, hear anything suspicious. They knew very well that they walked a very narrow path.**

"If Voldemort were to find out about the time travel, the result would be catastrophic," said Dumbledore solemnly.

**They were also well aware that they'd be visited by old friends who had no idea who they were, so it did not come as a surprise (although Harry's stomach gave a jolt) when Neville Longbottom, last seen dead on the flagstones of Hogwarts, opened the door and poked his head in, so shy that he did not meet their eyes.**

**"Have either of you seen a toad? I've lost mine."**

**It was lucky that his eyes were averted, for Harry had a huge lump in his throat, and he could tell by the look in Ron's eyes that he was thinking the same.**

**"No," Harry said softly. "Sorry."**

**"Thanks, then," Neville disappeared.**

**Ron took several deep breaths, and glanced at Wormtail swiftly. "He scared me, popping out like that. I didn't even hear the door open."**

**"Me either," Harry winked. "I wonder what our classmates are like. He seems a nice enough sort." That didn't nearly cover it. Neville had been a champion and fearless when it came to defending his friends.**

"Did you read that correctly, Lupin?" Snape sneered. "Longbottom, a 'champion'?

"I did not make any mistake, Severus," he replied coldly. "I only wish you would give Neville a chance; he merely lacks confidence."

Snape scowled but didn't reply.

**This time around his life would not end in murder; he would not leave Hannah a widow less than a year after their marriage. He'd work with plants, have a bunch of round-faced babies, and live to be a doddering old man, and Harry would never, ever have to watch him die.**

Everyone felt sorry for the man who was yet a boy.

**Harry shut his eyes.**

**He and Ron sat in silence for a long while; Harry suspected that his best mate had fallen into the same morass of disturbing memories that he had. Ron drew his wand after perhaps an hour and made vague flicking motions, while glancing hopefully at the door again and again. Harry knew what he was waiting for: Hermione.**

"This should be interesting," Arthur said grinning. "They didn't get along very well for the first couple months or so," he informed the others.

**She did not disappoint them. A short, bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl huffed in with Neville on her heels. "Have either of you seen a toad?" She asked bossily. "Neville's lost one."**

**For a moment, just a moment, Harry saw her on fire. He firmly pushed those memories away. "Er, sorry. We still haven't seen him."**

"She was burned alive!" Tonks gasped, as everyone looked horrified.

**"Oh, are you doing a spell?" She asked eagerly. She plunked down on the seat opposite Ron, next to Harry, and focused all her attention on the wand in Ron's hand.**

"One of the brightest students I've ever had," McGonagall smiled.

**"Uh, it's not a very good spell," Ron said. His hand was trembling a little. "My brothers, Fred and George taught me it."**

**Harry watched in amusement as Ron stuttered through that useless little rhyme the twins had taught him long ago just to torment him. Struck with inspiration, he eased his own wand out of his pocket and sent a wordless Stinging Hex at the treacherous rat.**

**The effect was immediate. Wormtail sprang up, hair raised, and ran squeaking around and around the compartment. Hermione, who had looked skeptical as soon as she heard the beginning of the rhyme, looked on with her mouth agape.**

Everyone laughed cruelly at that.

**"That wasn't supposed to happen," Ron muttered. "He was supposed to turn yellow." It took several minutes and all three of them to catch the rat. "Sorry, Scabbers," he said. If Harry didn't know him as well as he did, he would have had no reason to doubt his sincerity. Hermione didn't even look at all suspicious.**

"Well, he has certainly improved his acting skills," Arthur said smiling.

"As long as he doesn't use it to lie to us," Molly muttered.

**"Well, that wasn't a very good spell, was it?" She asked haughtily. "I think you hurt the poor little thing."**

"Nah," Ron said. "Look – he already went back to sleep!"

"Pity," Remus muttered. "Useless, talentless, rat…"

**"I'm Hermione Granger," she announced. "And you are?"**

**"Ron Weasley."**

**"Harry Potter."**

"Your best friends," Tonks interjected smiling.

**"Are you really?" She sat up straight and stared at him, her eyes wide. "I've read all about you. You're in the**_**Greatest Wizarding Events in the 20th**__**Century**_**, and all sorts of other books. The Chosen One who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"**

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "Since when is the prophecy common knowledge?"

Everyone was aghast, staring at Dumbledore for an explanation. He sighed.

"I do not have the answers," he said softly. I assure you, however, that I would, under no circumstances, give out the prophecy to anyone and, unless they have altered the timeline so drastically, I alone possess the complete prophecy." He glanced briefly at Snape who was white.

This is very disturbing, he thought warily.

**What the**_**hell**_**? Harry nearly fell off his chair, and exchanged startled glances with Ron.**

**"Oh, honestly, don't you know?" Hermione asked, tilting her nose in the air. "If I were you, I'd have read everything I could about it. Everyone knows that you were the prophesied defeater of You-Know-Who."**

**"Oh, ha ha," Ron, obviously thinking very quickly, gave a shaky little laugh. "Of course he knows. Everyone knows."**

_But how?_ Dumbledore felt drained.

**"Yeah," Harry nodded, trying to look as though this was not completely new to him. "I was just surprised, that's all." Damn right. Since when was the prophecy common knowledge? His insides twisted with anxiety.**_**What else had changed?**_

**Hermione sniffed. "Good." She looked Harry up and down appraisingly. "I don't suppose you know the entire prophecy?"**

**Did he? "Er…"**

**"That's all right," she said, but looked disappointed. "You probably wouldn't tell me if you did. It's such a big secret."**

Everyone sighed in relief as Dumbledore's assumption was confirmed.

**Hermione chattered on for a while. Harry attempted to pay attention to her, but his thoughts were whirling and whirling inside his head. It was imperative that he speak to Dumbledore. Tonight, if possible.**

"Yes, they would do well to inform me at once," Dumbledore mused.

"So modest," Sirius muttered and Remus and Tonks were hard-pressed to stifle their laughter.

**From that point on the entire trip became much less pleasant, and not only because Malfoy had made his appearance, attempted to cozen up to Harry, and had taken exception to being rebuffed. Draco Malfoy had turned out to be not quite the arse Harry had expected, but that didn't mean that Harry liked him any better. He was still a foul bigot, just not a foul, bigoted murderer.**

"I am thankful to hear that," Dumbledore murmured as Snape let out a sigh.

**Ron and Harry were much more subdued when they got off the train and got in the boats. Seeing Hagrid had alleviated some of the tension, and seeing the excitement on so many of the faces of Harry's classmates – including several who had died in ways that plagued Harry with guilt – did more. But it was with a heavy heart that he sailed across the lake, and trudged up the stairs; it was not until Professor McGonagall, sane and upright, opened the door for them that Harry once again felt the fierce resolve that had driven him for the last four years.**

McGonagall and the rest were left wondering what exactly had happened to her.

**Harry walked beside Ron into the Great Hall, and did not have to feign wonder. So many people here that he had thought lost! Dumbledore chatting, Snape scowling, and countless others alive and merry. It was almost too much.**_**Always and always,**_**he thought.**

"Well, the timeline didn't alter enough to give you a pleasant disposition," Tonks said to Snape cheerfully as the rest snorted or chuckled.

Snape gritted his teeth and remained silent.

**He desperately needed to talk to Ron. They had a lot to discuss (the prophecy, and how to let Ginny know about the change), and to plan (the finer details of the prank they were to pull on the Potions Master). He only hoped that they could detach themselves from the horde of first years long enough to make a break for the Room of Requirement. Harry felt almost naked without the Invisibility Cloak.**

"I am sure I will return it to him at the first opportunity," said Dumbledore chuckling.

**"Potter!" Professor McGonagall stared at him, her mouth a thin line. "I suggest you allow yourself to be Sorted!"**

**Ron snorted and pushed Harry forward.**

"This will be most interesting," Dumbledore said leaning forward. "I have no idea how the Hat will react."

**He put on the Sorting Hat, feeling a bit nervous about the Hat's reaction. He had no idea how it would react, and Dumbledore's portrait had been almost as clueless. Voldemort had destroyed it after he'd used it to suffocate Neville Longbottom.**

"That vile, bastard!" Sirius muttered.

_**Ahhhhhh**_**. It seemed to Harry that the Hat had sighed. He could almost feel it in his brain.**_**This is something… something beyond rare.**_**The Hat seemed not to be particularly eloquent when faced with something that surprised it. Harry felt the mad urge to laugh.**_**More rare than surviving a Killing Curse at the age of one?**_**He thought, knowing the Hat would hear.**

Everyone chuckled wryly at this.

**The Hat was silent for a long time, longer than the first time, and Harry began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.**_**Don't you dare put me in Slytherin,**_**he warned it.**

_**I ought to. I really ought to. I can see all the cunning in you, although of a different sort than I usually see. The ambition, the drive, is there as well, even if it is to prevent what happened… before. Not to mention the thirst to prove yourself.**_

"I am sure it is merely toying with Harry," Dumbledore assured everyone.

_**Please.**_**Harry felt as though he'd reached a new low, begging a Hat.**

_**I think you're right.**_**The Hat finally murmured.**_**It all comes down courage, doesn't it? I don't think I've seen the like in many a year.**_

**"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.**

**Harry was far too relieved to notice that there were far more speculative glances than applauding hands this time around.**

Everyone wondered at that change. Dumbledore felt uneasy.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**"Blimey, Harry, that was close!" Ron threw himself down on a plush armchair that the Room of Requirement had manifested. They'd taken a brief detour to retrieve the wretched tiara Horcrux from the Room of Hidden Things. It had taken longer than expected, but Harry held it in his hand. "You were up there for almost fifteen minutes!"**

"Voldemort hid one of them at Hogwarts!" Remus exclaimed in horror.

"I shall search for this Room of Hidden Things the first opportunity I get," Dumbledore vowed, his eyes furious.

**"You were up there for almost ten," Harry said sourly. "At least we're in Gryffindor, mate."**

**"That was way too close," Ron agreed.**

**"Speaking of close, we can't stay long."**

**"Percy would hang us," Ron smiled fondly. "You know, I'd almost forgotten how pompous he was."**

Percy hoped they wouldn't be too hard on him for abandoning the family.

**"Is," Harry said quietly.**

**"I can't believe we actually did it, Harry," Ron said seriously. "I wasn't sure…"**

**"We're here," They grinned at each other madly, and Harry once again felt on the verge of tears. But he forced himself to not get too complacent. Having everyone back was amazing, but they had to move forward with purpose. "But what exactly have we done?"**

"That is the question, isn't it?" Dumbledore said softly.

**"I have no idea," Ron shook his head. "It seems like a small sort of change, honestly. And Hermione said that no one knew all of it, so the you-being-a-Horcrux thing is probably safe."**

"I cannot imagine why that change would have occurred, though" Remus said thoughtfully.

Everyone was baffled by the mystery.

**Harry shuddered. "Can you imagine what Voldemort would've done if he'd known?"**

"I don't want to imagine it," Sirius muttered.

**"No," Ron said. "And I don't want to think about that. But… it makes me wonder what else has changed. Makes me wish we'd come back a few days earlier, maybe we could've figured some of this stuff out."**

**"Without being here and worrying about Quirrell," Harry agreed. He made a face. "I'm glad I didn't have to be around the Dursleys that much. It was kind of cool to realize that, yes, they really are total arses. But any more of them and I'd feel sick. I've got to put up with it over the summers."**

Dumbledore sighed at the reminder of Harry's childhood.

**"Yeah," Ron looked thoughtful, and Harry had to laugh. "What?"**

**"Just that I never saw that expression on your face until at**_**least**_**second year last time."**

Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

**Ron threw a pillow at him.**

**"We're going to have to wait until we speak to Dumbledore," Harry turned the conversation back to more serious matters. "You can write a letter to Ginny tonight, though, and give her a heads-up."**

**"Yeah, that's what I reckon too," Ron replied. He looked down at his watch. "We've got to go. They'll be suspicious if we don't turn up soon. Not to mention we've got to nick those Dungbombs from the twins."**

"They haven't been there one full day and they're already planning to break rules!" Snape snarled while McGonagall's nostrils flared.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks grinned and hi-fived while Percy and Molly looked disapproving and Arthur tried not to smile.

"Let us not jump to conclusions, Severus" Dumbledore said amused.

**They rose to go, but Harry halted. "Is it bad to be looking forward to all the trouble we're going to cause tomorrow?"**

Snape snarled.

**Ron snorted. "No. Is it bad to be having impure thoughts about an eleven year old girl?"**

Everyone chose to ignore that in the interests of their sanity.

**Harry laughed. "It's better than thinking the same about a ten year old."**

**"We've become very perverted, Harry."**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I'll bet you're surprised I'm writing you already! The Express was amazing. We saw loads of cool people. By 'we', I mean Harry Potter. Yes, The Harry Potter, the one you want to marry. He's a cool bloke, and he asked me if that red-haired little girl (you, in case you're too thick to realize it) was my sister. I think he fancied you. Anyway, this girl Hermione Granger came in and started talking all about that prophecy. She asked him if he knew what it was, and I don't think he did.**_

_**We tried our very first bit of magic, too. We meant to turn Scabbers yellow with that spell Fred and George taught us, but instead it hurt him, and he ran squeaking all around the compartment. I thought it was funny, but I didn't want to hurt the rat's feelings, so I didn't laugh.**_

_**Harry and I are in Gryffindor! I was hoping that would happen, but it took the Sorting Hat – yes, it's a harmless hat, we didn't have to battle a troll at all – about twice as long to Sort us as it did everyone else.**_

_**Anyway, I've got to go wash. I smell like Fred and George!**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.S. Say hi to Auntie Muriel for me (and try to steal her tiara!)**_

"A very good code," Dumbledore said smiling.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Time marched swiftly the next day. Transfiguration and Charms went well, Harry had to say. He'd been quite nervous about being in a first-year class, pretending not to know spells that he'd mastered sixteen years previously. There was a fine balance between looking suspiciously genius and suspiciously stupid, but Harry thought he'd done all right.**

"I don't think anyone would be suspicious if he acted stupid," said Snape snidely.

**Ron, walking beside him on their way to Potions, looked disgruntled. He'd been a bit more lax than Harry, and had tried to impress Hermione. Harry had wanted to laugh at the look on his face when she'd**_**still**_**managed to turn her match into a needle before he had.**

Everyone had to laugh at that while McGonagall looked proud.

**"Cheer up, mate," He said in a low voice. "She'll always keep you on your toes."**

**"At least we get to torture Snape now," Ron muttered.**

Snape scowled while Remus, Sirius and Tonks all grinned in anticipation.

**They filed in with the rest of their classmates, and Ron managed to find a seat next to Hermione without making it look intentional. Snape, black cloak billowing behind him, made quite the entrance, and glared at those who were too thick to realize that he was not a teacher to annoy with unapproved chatter.**

**What happened next startled Harry.**

**It was word for word identical as the last time. Snape attempted to humiliate him, of course, by pointing out his celebrity status. The thoughtful crease in the Professor's brow, however, Harry was pretty sure was different. He then was practically interrogated by the man, and asked questions that he knew for sure that no other first year student (besides Hermione, of course) would know.**

"That is very wrong of you, Severus," McGonagall said reprovingly.

Snape said nothing but thought why Potter thought he was looking at him differently. Certainly, four years ago, he had taken one look at him and knew all he ever needed to know.

**His own reaction to it was different. Not on the outside, Harry made sure to fidget and say 'I don't know' a lot. But his emotional reaction was quite different. The first time around, he'd felt badgered, confused, and furious. This time, he felt an odd sort of kinship with the man. Snape had lost the one person he'd cared about: Harry's mother. The fact that he'd lost her years before she'd died was immaterial. The loss had devastated him, had turned him bitter, and he'd been broken. But when all was said and done, and Harry had viewed his memories (too late, far too late), he had realized that Snape was quite possibly the bravest man he'd ever met.**

Everyone looked stunned at this compliment, Snape perhaps the most.

**He was so lost in thought that he nearly forgot to give Ron the cue. He elbowed him sharply.**

**Ron stood up immediately and shouted, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you greasy git?"**

**"Yeah!" Harry stood up too. That probably would've done it, but they had to be sure that Snape would be furious enough to want to them expelled, and have enough ammunition to actually make a case of it. "Slimeball!"**

**That's why they each reached into the pockets of their robes, pulled out a handful of Dungbombs, and threw them on the floor at Snape's feet.**

"I will have them expelled for this!" Snape thundered. "I don't care if they are bloody time-travelers or Merlin himself!"

Everyone tried to hide their mirth. Sirius and Tonks weren't even making the effort and were holding on to Remus as they shrieked with laughter.

**The reaction was immediate. The other students lurched to their feet, covering their mouths and noses, and ran for the door. Hermione, retching and glaring at them, followed suit.**

**Snape did not move. He stood in front of them, staring at them, and his face grew angrier and angrier by the second. The room seemed to grow colder.**

**"I would take points from Gryffindor," he spoke without moving his lips. "But you**_**will**_**be expelled for this. Come with me, the Headmaster has that happy authority."**

"So predictable, Snape," Sirius grinned, wiping tears from his eyes.

**Harry and Ron marched in front of him, and glad of it because neither one could help smirking. Snape had fallen right into their hands. No matter how brave he was, and how much Harry had regretted not trusting him, it still felt pretty good.**

"I bet it did!" Bill said smirking.

**"Ugh! What's that**_**smell**_**?" The students rushed to get out of the way and stared after them. Harry could hear Snape growling threats under his breath.**

**It seemed to take no time at all to get to the familiar gargoyle.**

**"Lemon Drops," Snape hissed. It jumped aside. "Up. Now."**

**Snape pushed them roughly out of the way and pounded on the heavy door. "DUMBLEDORE!"**

**"Enter," Dumbledore's voice. "What is it, Severus? Is it Qui—**_**Ah.**_**"**

"What was it about Quirrell, Professor?" Percy asked curiously.

"I suspected him of wanting to steal the Philosopher's Stone," Dumbledore said quietly. "I had no idea he was possessed by Voldemort, however.

Everyone who hadn't known the entire truth gasped.

**Harry stared at the floor, marshalling his thoughts and fighting back tears. He hadn't seen Dumbledore alive for an entire decade, and he was their absolute best chance. He, Ron, and Ginny had become pretty powerful, but Dumbledore was formidable, both with his wand and with his mind. He could tell them where the holes in their plans were. He could make it air-tight. Harry hadn't known how much of a relief it would be.**

"Harry thinks very highly of you," Remus said smiling.

"I am honored," said Dumbledore softly, not quite meeting his eyes.

**He peeked, and saw Dumbledore's face as he heard a slightly exaggerated (although it wasn't really necessary, what he and Ron had done was damning enough) version of events from Snape. He did not look angry, but he did have a look on his face that Harry couldn't read.**

"I am in for quite a shock," Dumbledore said chuckling.

"We both are," Snape muttered resentfully.

**"The Weasley boy called me a greasy git, and Potter called me a slimeball, right before they threw the Dungbombs," Snape said with relish.**

The Marauders, Tonks and Bill chuckled yet again.

**After a long, long moment, Dumbledore said very quietly, "Look at me."**

**Ron, who'd been shaking with silent laughter for the last several minutes, stopped and looked up. Despite the fact that they pretty much knew that they weren't going to be in serious trouble (well, they knew that they wouldn't be expelled), Harry could see apprehension on his friend's face.**

"You do have that effect sometimes," McGonagall said smiling faintly.

**"You've done serious damage today," Dumbledore said to the both of them. Several portraits on the walls agreed. "Bring back corporal punishment, and send them back home with bloody backs," Phineas Nigellus suggested laconically. Snape appeared to agree whole-heartedly.**

**"Enough, Phineas," Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the portrait of Sirius' ancestor, and Hogwarts' least popular headmaster. "The two of you have shown blatant disregard for authority, caused the Potions classroom to be evacuated, disrupted class, and did it with Dungbombs, a substance banned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please explain to me why you did this."**

**"You're letting them explain?" Snape asked, horrified. "Just expel them and be done with it!"**

Snape scowled yet again, ruing his luck.

**"Severus. I see no possible explanation that would save them from being expelled," Dumbledore seemed a little sad as he peered at Harry.**

"I cannot imagine how disappointed I would be at this point." Dumbledore said.

**"I do," Ron said loudly. Snape looked ready to murder him, but then he pinned a glare on Harry so malevolent that Harry actually took a step backward.**

**"You knew it could go both ways, Dumbledore," Snape sneered. "This only proves it. We've got another Dark Lord, not a bloody savior!"**

"What?" Sirius exclaimed outraged. Everyone looked startled.

"It appears there is a certain ambiguity in the prophecy," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

**Harry and Ron exchanged uncertain glances and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the prophecy was very, very different here.**

**After that moment of confusion, Ron laughed out loud.**

**"And not to forget the loyal follower," Snape said. Dumbledore said nothing, but appeared to be deep in thought. "It explains much. The reason why he's**_**marked as an equal**_**!"**

"It seems I have confided the prophecy in you, Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling at Snape. "I assure you, it does not pose any danger," he added hastily, looking at Sirius's less than happy expression.

**This time, Harry laughed. It burst out of him, he couldn't stop it. He felt bitterness and incredulity, and that's where part of the laughter came from, the part that also wanted to cry. The majority of it, however, was simply because it was**_**funny**_**. Ron laughed with him, and Harry feared that they both sounded quite, quite mad. He couldn't wait to hear Ginny's reaction.**

Everyone smiled sadly. Sirius knew what it was to have everyone think the worst of him all the time. He fervently hoped his Godson never had to go through that kind of persecution.

**With an effort, Harry stopped. He wiped his eyes, adjusted his robes and, feeling more confident, met Dumbledore's eyes. The brilliant blue eyes did not have even a trace of the familiar twinkle (in fact, Dumbledore looked concerned, perplexed, and quite angry), but Harry felt comforted nonetheless.**

**"We did it so we could come up here and talk to you without suspicion," Harry said.**

**"Yeah, sorry about the things we said. And about the Dungbombs," Ron chuckled. "I don't really think you're a greasy git."**

**"And I don't think you're a slimeball," Harry added.**

Everyone had to laugh at this.

**"They're lying!" Snape shouted, outraged. "Dumbledore, don't listen to them!"**

**"Well, yeah, you're a bit of a greasy git," Harry heard the fondness in Ron's voice, but he didn't think the other two did because they found themselves thrown into rapidly conjured chairs and tied there with ropes made of what looked like liquid magic. Harry settled himself more comfortably.**

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?" Tonks put in gleefully.

Snape muttered under his breath.

**"You are trying my patience," Dumbledore said coldly.**

**"Nice wand," Harry said pointedly.**

_They know about the Elder Wand,_ Dumbledore thought apprehensively.

**"They're both mad," Snape said, sounding triumphant. "That's what the 'bent' line meant. Potter's unhinged, and he took Weasley with him."**

**"Hold a moment, Severus. Why on earth did you want to see me without anyone knowing?"**

**"We're not mad, Professor," Harry said. He'd started to tremble a little.**

**"Yeah, but you've got to promise to listen to us," Ron added.**

**"I do not believe you gentlemen are in any position to make demands. Speak quickly."**

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked Harry.**

**"Yes," Harry said. They both turned to stare at the wand Dumbledore held. He was not pointing it at them, but they both knew that Dumbledore was very,**_**very**_**fast.**

"I would not harm them without due cause," Dumbledore interjected calmly.

**"He just might use the Elder Wand on us," Ron said.**

"Isn't that just a fairytale?" Bill asked incredulously as everyone else looked gobsmacked.

I suggest you continue reading Remus, Dumbledore said heavily. "I am sure it shall be explained."

**"Oh, honestly," Snape said scathingly. He turned to Dumbledore. Harry had to admire the shuttered expression on the older man's face that masked the surprise he must be feeling. Absurd pride bubbled up inside him.**

Dumbledore looked touched.

**"Explain," He said again, but in a different tone. It was a mixture of danger and confusion.**

**"We're from the future," Ron said cheerfully.**

**Snape pulled out his wand, rushed over to stand in front of Ron, and pointed it straight at his head.**

Even Snape couldn't help chuckling at this.

**"Stand down, Severus," Dumbledore said. He had risen from his chair. "I'm almost certain the boys are mad. But they knew that I have the Elder Wand and I**_**will**_**know why."**

**Snape's wand clattered to the floor. "You have the**_**Elder Wand**_**? Isn't that a fairy tale?"**

**"No," Dumbledore said. "The Deathly Hallows are very real."**

Everyone looked stunned.

**"Yeah, and you have another one, don't you?" Ron smirked. "Where's Harry's Cloak?"**

"James's, I mean, Harry's Cloak is a Hallow? It is _The Cloak of Invisibility_?" Remus didn't think he could handle anymore. Sirius, at his side, was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

**Dumbledore sat down heavily. "Why?"**

**"You're still asking for explanations when these two should have been expelled ten minutes ago and sent on their merry way," Snape said, but he still looked unsettled.**

**"I think if he asked 'how' he'd get a truthful answer and a reason for the 'bent' line as well," Harry said quietly. They'd had their fun, and now it was time for the truth.**

**Dumbledore's brow furrowed.**

**"We used the Tears of Merlin," Harry continued. The wizard lifted his head up sharply.**

**"Impossible, the Tears of Merlin is just a fairy tale," Snape said.**

**"Yeah, just like the Deathly Hallows," Ron told him.**

'True," said Dumbledore as the others chuckled.

**"It is possible, Severus," Dumbledore's expression was absolutely unreadable. "But I am not yet sure if I believe them. Prove it."**

**Harry closed his eyes, wishing that he did not have to do this, but the portrait of the man sitting in front of him had told him that this was what he must do, if Dumbledore required incontrovertible proof.**

Dumbledore thought he knew what was coming and attempted to not pay attention to the next few lines.

**And with all the gentleness he was capable of, he said, "You see Ariana in the Mirror of Erised. And the family you lost. Your father, dead in Azkaban, because he avenged what the three Muggle boys did to your sister. Your mother, who died accidentally because of your sister. Your sister, dead because she got in the middle of a duel between three boys. Your brother, who has never, ever trusted you since then. They all stand there before you, smiling, and you know that they've forgiven you for your mistakes. And there's someone else there. You also see," he licked his lips. "You also see a man who never existed. A kind Gellert Grindelwald –"**

"Preposterous," Snape said faintly, as the others looked at Dumbledore with pity, sympathy and disbelief on their faces.

**"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted. "What is this vile madness you're sprouting, Potter?"**

**Harry could not bear to see the pain on Dumbledore's face. He looked away.**

_**"Why?"**_

**It had worked, Harry thought. Or Dumbledore thought he meant to torment him, and was asking why he would do such a thing. But Harry placed his bet on the latter, and so gave the same answer he had given the portrait four years ago.**

**"The price was too high," Harry told him.**

**\**

**"You won?" Dumbledore asked sharply.**

"No, they lost," Molly said weakly.

**"No," Ron said firmly. "Harry defeated Voldemort. But we lost everyone else except for my sister. She's here too. Well, not here. I expect she's at the Burrow."**

**"Dumbledore?" Snape asked.**

**"Severus, what Harry said could only have come from my own mouth. I have to believe him."**

**"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Your portrait –"**

**"My portrait?" Dumbledore interrupted. "I did not survive?"**

Everyone looked down.

**"No, Snape killed you," Ron sad bluntly.**

Remus read over Sirius's mutterings having read the explanation ahead.

**"I would**_**never –"**_

**"You would if you knew that Dumbledore was dying, surrounded by Death Eaters, and by his own command. Fenrir Greyback was there, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry replied. He looked away, remembering that death, and how it had shaped the years of the Horcrux hunt, and how things might have been different if he had only known. This time it would be different. He turned back to Dumbledore, who suddenly looked very, very old. "Please tell me the prophecy. I already know there are differences."**

"Finally, we get to know the differences," Remus said.

**"What was your prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.**

**Harry told him, and his voice only shook a little when he stated the part that meant he was a Horcrux. He knew this time, though. It wouldn't be too late.**

Dumbledore sighed and told everyone the prophecy that he'd heard more than fifteen years ago, now.

**"It is… very similar," Dumbledore said. "The one in the here and now is this:**_**The Chosen One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have terrible power the Dark Lord knows not… he has been bent for always and always… and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."**_

"'Bent for always and always,"' is due to the time-travel, said Dumbledore softly. "Though I cannot imagine what happened to make the power 'terrible'.

**Harry started to cry. Not sobs, not like the kind he'd experienced in the months after the final battle, not great gasping things that shook his entire body and made him feel worse. But tears slid down his face rapidly, and he knew without having to look that Ron did the same thing.**

_**For always and always**__._

Everyone looked down.

**Snape was surprisingly tactful, although Harry thought he might be too stunned to speak.**

"Imagine that!," Sirius said sarcastically, though without any real malice. Snape didn't bother to reply.

**He and Dumbledore said nothing until the two men who had been Bent for always and always had composed themselves.**

**"Sorry," Harry said shakily. "That was unexpected. Very unexpected."**

**"Which part?" Dumbledore inquired.**

**"His prophecy sounds an awful lot like ours, but with the bits about his questionable loyalties taken out," Snape said, but it didn't sound like he really meant it.**

**"Bent doesn't mean mad," Ron said. "That's the name of the spell that went with the potion. The Bent Reality spell, although I suppose it's more of a charm."**

**"What does it mean?" Dumbledore asked. "'Bent for always and always.' Do you know?"**

**"Yes," Harry breathed. "We were Bent for always and always." It felt very personal, speaking of this.**

**"And what, precisely, is 'always and always'?"**

"Everyone they lost," Molly said softly.

**"It's you," Harry said simply. "And you, I suppose. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Percy Weasley. Fred and George Weasley. Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas. Remus Lupin. Dora Lupin. Teddy Lupin. Luna Lovegood. Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum."**

**"Angelina Johnson, my brother's fiancée. Katie Bell, Lisa Turpin. All Ravenclaw students, most Hufflepuff students, most Gryffindors. Even some Slytherins. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Burbage, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Vector," Ron continued. "Dobby the house-elf. Firenze and Magorian, the centaurs. Rufus Scrimgeour and Cornelius Fudge."**

**"Ted and Andromeda Tonks." Each name felt like a weight on their soul, but they continued until they listed all the names they could remember. Dumbledore looked horrified and Snape looked arrested.**

The readers were not faring much better. They listened horrified and stunned as Remus continued to list the names, his voice getting softer and softer.

**"Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, and Amelia Bones," Harry paused. "There are many, many more. People we never even knew who were targeted and killed. I don't even know how many countless Muggles. Almost the entire generation… Professor Flitwick spoke the eulogy at the mass memorial ceremony, and he said that the entire flower of a generation had been lost. The statistics came later. Some forty percent of the entire Wizarding population was either killed or incapacitated, and that does not include the Muggle-born children who were not allowed to go to Hogwarts; that number is unknown, their bodies never found. All of Hogwarts was awash with blood.**_**The price was too high.**_**"**

"That's beyond horrible," Bill whispered gripping Fleur's hand convulsively.

"But zere is one good zing," Fleur said softly. "I wil become a Weasley." She gave a tremulous smile and kissed Bill. Bill looked taken aback for a moment before responding with fervor, ignoring the wolf-whistles from Sirius and Remus.

Molly had tears in her eyes as she and everyone else congratulated the happy couple.

**There was a very long moment of stunned silence. Snape's face was completely gray, and Dumbledore had his head in his hands.**

**"Always and always is our anthem," Ron said. "It's hard to explain."**

**"It means love, and all the people we love who we**_**will not lose again!**_**" Harry realized that he was almost shouting. The slender ropes that had bound him had fallen away, and he had risen to his feet without even knowing it.**

**Dumbledore was at a loss for words, but his eyes shone with fierce pride and hope. Even Snape looked moved; he was gaping at Harry. Ron stood beside him, just as erect, just as proud.**

**"Do you…" Dumbledore began. "I have my suspicions… but do you know what the rest of the prophecy means?"**

**"Whatever you're thinking, you're probably right," Ron told him.**

**"A bit of his soul was stuck in me. He couldn't die unless… well, unless I did," Harry said. Knowledge too late then, but not now.**

Everyone was again saddened by the reminder.

**"Harry survived the Killing Curse again," Ron said proudly.**

**"So he's definitely made a Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked. "I suspected when I saw you after he murdered your parents."**

"He made more than one," Dumbledore corrected himself softly.

**"What's a Horcrux?" Snape asked, lost. Dumbledore explained quickly. "So that's what Regulus knew… He said something very odd before he disappeared…"**

"Regulus was hunting Horcruxes?" Sirius looked horrified. He turned to Snape for clarification.

"He came to me one night speaking very cryptically about a mission he was about to embark upon. He said I may never see him again but told me that he would not have died in vain… I was concerned but there was not much I could do," he finished, his voice quite unlike himself.

Sirius nodded his thanks.

**"No," Harry said. "He did not make a Horcrux."**

**Ron laughed bitterly. "He made**_**seven**_**Horcruxes, counting Harry."**

"Seven!" Remus exclaimed. Everyone looked horrified.

**"Oh, Merlin," Dumbledore breathed.**

**Harry withdrew the tiara from the inner pocket of his robes. "We have one, and we know, roughly, where the others are. I think I might be able to Apparate either of you to one of them, and the others won't be too difficult to manage."**

**"Harry, I think I need some time," Dumbledore said quietly. "Give one week. Please. I need to think about all that you've told me."**

"I am going to regret that," Dumbledore said smiling wryly.

**Harry understood. He put the tiara back in his pocket, surprised that he was allowed to do so. Dumbledore was overwhelmed, he could tell. He remembered very clearly how he'd felt when he'd learned that Voldemort had mutilated and maimed himself beyond all usual evil, and how that task had seemed so vast and impossible.**

**"Professors, if I may add one more thing," Harry said tentatively. "There is one name that was not on that list we gave you, a name very important to me."**

**Ron stared at Snape. "You're not going to like it."**

Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this," Sirius said grinning in anticipation.

**"I don't think I could possibly be more surprised than I am right now," Snape murmured.**

"Yeah, you can!" Tonks said cheerfully.

**"Yeah, you can."**

**"My godfather, Sirius Black, currently imprisoned in Azkaban for crimes he did not commit," Harry said grimly.**

**"You were right, Weasley," Snape said after a moment, his lips very thin and his eyes wide. "I wouldn't think that you, Potter, would forgive the crime of Lily and James' betrayal."**

Sirius growled and Remus laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

**"I didn't," Harry assured him. "My dad, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all unregistered animagi. They wanted to keep Remus company when he changed. When Sirius hunted Wormtail – Pettigrew – down after he sold out my parents to Voldemort, Wormtail was the one who killed the Muggles. He transformed into a rat and escaped through the sewers. And I assure you that I did not forgive him."**

**"Harry killed him eventually," Ron said helpfully. "Harry caught Pettigrew right after the effing rat tortured Minerva McGonagall into insanity."**

Everyone was outraged at this revelation. Dumbledore's eyes were ice cold.

"Just when I thought that filthy animal couldn't sink any lower," Remus said murderously his face terrible.

**"Let's hope we can find him before he commits that crime," Dumbledore said.**

**Ron laughed. "Oh, we know exactly where he is. He's down in my dorm room right now, probably chewing on my sheets."**

**"I need to sit down," Snape said.**

**Dumbledore shook his head, as though clearing cobwebs, an unguarded gesture that Harry suspected he allowed few to see. "We need to think of an excuse, Severus. They were right. There will be no expulsion. But we can't allow them to get away with it. None of the teachers would believe it, and I suspect everyone in the whole school knows exactly what happened."**

**Snape was silent for so long that Harry began to fear that he would insist on expelling them.**

"As much as it would please me," he muttered sulkily.

**His fears were unfounded. "I suspect that students have been brewing illicit potions," he said carefully. "I know of several that would inspire madness, I suggest the Confuzzle Draught. They will have detention with me every Saturday for a month. And twenty points from Gryffindor, ostensibly because they were stupid to take a potion they didn't know, but really because in a few minutes they will be greeted as heroes in the Gryffindor common room."**

"Don't we know it!" Sirius smiled reminiscently.

**"Snape knows how to keep us humble," Ron said.**

Everyone chuckled at that, the tension dissolving slightly.

**Harry laughed. "He always did."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Remus said.

Excellent," Dumbledore said. "I suggest we take our leave for the evening and assimilate what we have learnt so far. We shall meet here again tomorrow. I suspect Mad-Eye and Kingsley would not be averse to joining us."

Everyone said their goodbyes and retired for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. BWP: Hallows and Halloween

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Backward With Purpose by Deadwoodpecker with my commentary. Please read the original, it is mind-blowing! Enjoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Backward With Purpose: Hallows and Halloween<strong>

The next evening, everyone gathered in the kitchen of No. 12 eagerly anticipating reading about the time-travelers' adventures and wondering just what had caused Merlin to send the book into the past. Moody and Kingsley, their faces changing from disbelief to shock to wonder, were filled in on the bleak future and Harry, Ron and Ginny's efforts to set things right.

Finally, they were ready to resume reading. Percy picked up the book and began, '"**Hallows and Halloween**"'

**It was with mild trepidation that Harry and Ron entered the dungeons the following Saturday to serve their first detention with Professor Snape.**

"Didn't stop them from wrecking my classroom," said Snape bitterly as everyone else was amused.

**Snape's words had come to pass. Harry and Ron had gone back to the common room to find a hero's welcome. They'd been pulled in by the twins who had showered Ron with praise for being a true younger brother to them. The older students had been stunned and impressed, and Harry had felt a little fissure of warmth that even his fellow first years (excepting Hermione) had forgiven them for what Seamus called 'mass projectile vomiting.' A burly fifth year had even congratulated them for what he said was a prank for the ages.**

"Just like old times," Sirius sighed, while Remus and Tonks chuckled.

Snape merely growled his displeasure.

**Over the past days – even when it came out that they had run afoul of an illegal potion called the Confuzzle Draught – their fellow Gryffindors had followed them around in crowds.**

**This grated at Snape's temper, and he had said some very vicious things to the two of them that they hoped were only for the sake of appearances. Unfortunately, they couldn't be sure.**

"Getting cranky, Snape?" Moody couldn't help but say.

Snape did not deign to reply.

**"Are you sure he's not going to make us disembowel frogs again?" Ron asked anxiously for the seventeenth time.**

**"No," Harry replied, just as anxious. Just yesterday, Snape had called him a four-eyed madman who ought to be put out of his misery.**

"I expect Albus has something else in mind," said Kingsley calmly, looking at the aged wizard.

"I am sure I very much regret dismissing them when I did, said Dumbledore ruefully. "I would like to ensure the Horcrux is safe, for one thing."

**They found Snape standing before his desk. On it was a thick cauldron full of what looked like Polyjuice Potion. Did Snape have some sort of humiliating task involving transforming into someone horrible planned?**

Everyone laughed at the convoluted workings of Harry's brain.

"I am sure I have better taste," said Snape silkily.

**"No need to give me that look, Potter," Snape snapped. "I'll explain when our guest arrives."**

**"I'm here, Severus," said Dumbledore, whipping off an Invisibility Cloak that looked very familiar. "I arrived just before they did. Allow me to secure the room."**

"James's Cloak," said Sirius grinning.

**He then performed some rather complicated spells. Harry recognized most of them; he'd spent enough time in hiding that he was very familiar with spells of protection. But some he didn't.**

"Good," growled Moody. "That means they have a good arsenal of protective spells."

**"I should not have let you leave when I did on Monday," Dumbledore said quietly. "I was quite overwhelmed, to be honest. Do you still have the Horcrux?"**

"Yeah," Harry brought it out and looked at it with distaste. "I had it in my trunk."

"Was that wise?"

**"Wiser than keeping it on your person," Ron muttered darkly. He had certainly not forgotten the influence of the locket; it had led to him abandoning Harry and Hermione. "Trust me."**

Everyone was shocked.

"So the Horcrux can play on your mind even when you are not dependent on it," Dumbledore mused to himself.

**"If you spend too much time with them they start to change you," Harry added, patting Ron on the shoulder. "I secured my trunk as best I could."**

**Dumbledore seemed to accept this explanation and moved on. "I've been attempting to find a way to speak to you before this, but you always had your admirers with you."**

**Snape scowled.**

**"Were you trying to get us mad enough to do something about it in class?" Ron asked curiously. "So you could take us to Dumbledore again?"**

"I would go out on a limb and say that wasn't your objective," Remus said, chuckling at Snape's sour expression.

**"No," Snape said shortly.**

Everyone laughed while Remus grinned.

**"There's so much to ask," Dumbledore said ruefully. "I was obviously not thinking clearly when I told you I needed a week. I regretted that within hours. Tell me… do you know how to destroy a Horcrux?"**

**"Of course," Harry said. "We destroyed all of them. We simply didn't have the means to do so. I thought about going to the Chamber, but we couldn't seem to get away long enough."**

"The Chamber of Secrets?" McGonagall asked shocked.

Those who were not aware looked shocked and started asking questions of the Professors.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened almost three years ago by one of Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Dumbledore in a somber voice, sending a reassuring glance at a very pale Weasley family. "It contained a basilisk which petrified quite a few students until it was finally defeated by Harry and Mr. Ronald Weasley. Harry destroyed the Horcrux using basilisk venom and I am sure that is what he is referring to in the book."

Sirius, Remus and Tonks were not at all happy that a second year had gone up against a basilisk and resolved to have some words with Dumbledore.

**"And we didn't think you'd want us to unleash Fiendfyre on Hogwarts grounds."**

**"Excellent deduction, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Now what is this Chamber?"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**"The Chamber of Secrets," Ron replied, as though it was obvious. "It's got a ruddy Basilisk in it. Harry destroyed his first Horcrux with a fang. Hermione destroyed another one years later the same way."**

**"The Chamber of Secrets?" Snape asked faintly.**

I'm sure that came as a bit of a shock," said Tonks slyly.

**"They do have a way of bringing myths and fairy tales to life, don't they?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "I think we've got our task for the evening, Severus. We'll all go kill the Basilisk."**

**"Actually," Harry said, equally quiet. "We're not sure if that's wise. Certain events**_**must**_**happen the way they happened last time." And he told them every detail of it, with Ron's help and input. "So we think that Ginny has to do it. It has to happen the same way. We can, of course, take every precaution that no one is Petrified. But the Sword of Gryffindor needs to be impregnated with Basilisk venom. That's the only safe way to get rid of the Horcruxes, especially if we're unable to get to the fangs."**

"And the only way to acquire the Sword of Gryffindor would be in circumstances of dire need," Dumbledore said nodding. "Actually that is how Harry defeated the basilisk all those years ago."

"But that's extremely risky," said Arthur white-faced. His wife and kids looked incapable of articulating speech.

"I am sure they will take all necessary precautions and I will be watching over them," said Dumbledore kindly.

"That's… very wise," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

**"Your portrait helped us," Ron told him. "Ginny will have a coin or something that she'll charm so that the coins Harry and I will carry will send us a message when she starts writing in the diary, every time."**

"Still very risky," Molly mumbled.

**"You don't like this idea," Snape said suddenly, staring at Harry.**

"He must hate it," Bill said, looking at Fleur and wondering how Dumbledore's portrait had convinced Harry to put his wife's life in such peril.

**"No, I hate it," Harry replied. "There's a risk, even with every precaution. If I lost Ginny…"**

**"They're married," Ron said in a stage-whisper.**

"I am least interested in Potter's marital affairs," said Snape looking slightly sick.

**"What's the Polyjuice Potion for?" Harry asked curiously. It was too weird to talk about his ten year old wife with Dumbledore and Snape listening in.**

**"It's for when we Apparate to the cave you mentioned," Snape said. He looked equally grateful for the diversion of topic. "I think we all agree that this must be done in the utmost of secrecy? I can't be seen anywhere near it. And neither can you," He paused. "Do I want to know how you knew what it was?"**

"I don't think you do," said Tonks chuckling.

**"We snuck into your personal storeroom last time, nicked the more sensitive ingredients, and used it to infiltrate the Slytherin common room to find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin," Ron grinned. He appeared to be enjoying himself a great deal. Harry couldn't blame him. He was too.**

"I'm going to have them in detention the entire term," Snape muttered nastily, while the others laughed.

**"Then we used it when we broke into both the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts," Harry informed them, grinning. "We've used it loads of times."**

"They infiltrated the Ministry and broke into Gringotts?" Tonks said in awe. "I think I've got a new set of idols," she said seriously turning to Sirius and Remus.

**"I think I'll give you another detention just for that," Snape said, aggravated.**

**"I think," Dumbledore said suddenly. "That we should spend this detention merely talking. There's so much that we didn't cover…"**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other, relieved, and began to speak. They told them as much as they could, up until their third year, with the promise of continuing on the following Saturday. But it was growing late, and not even Snape would keep them much longer without arousing protests from the other professors.**

**"I trust you can find a suitable punishment for yourselves?" Snape raised one eyebrow.**

**"Yeah. I think we just spent the last few hours disemboweling frogs without gloves," Ron said. "And that wouldn't even be a lie, you made us do that once."**

"Must be something I think of this year," said Snape happily, while Sirius growled.

**"In the interest of having a free Saturday sometime before Christmas, I suggest you do not tell him what you did to earn that," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Harry. Take this," He held out the Cloak. "Use it well."**

**"I will," Harry promised. "I'm hungry. I'll use it to sneak into the kitchens."**

Everyone laughed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**The house is ever so much quieter without you here – I love it! I'm glad to hear that you Sorted into Gryffindor. I'm sure the Hat was debating whether or not to put you in Hufflepuff, and that's why it took so long. Weasleys belong in Gryffindor! I hope I make it too.**_

_**Thanks for the advice about Auntie Muriel, but I like my life. If I stole the tiara, it'd be a toss-up between who would kill me: Mum or Auntie Muriel.**_

_**Dad's doing well. Don't tell Mum, but he finished his project in the shed and he let me take a ride. It was a bit scary being up that high – thanks to my kind brothers, I've never spent a lot of time on a broom – and I was glad that there weren't any Whomping Willows again.**_

"Ron and Harry crashed my old car into the Whomping Willow," explained a grinning Arthur to a curious Tonks, Sirius and Remus, while Molly, Minerva and Snape scowled in disapproval.

_**Ron, I hope your wash went all right. We mustn't have you smelling like Fred and George.**_

_**And good for you making friends with Harry Potter, although if you tell him about my crush, I'll hex you. (Mum just read this over my shoulder, and is making me change it). Maybe I won't hex you. But I will be angry at you for always and always if you let him read this letter. Don't even let him touch it!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

"Excellent code," Moody said approvingly.

**Ginny was a lot subtler than either Harry or Ron, but it did not take long for Harry grip the parchment in his hands, set his wand against it, and muttered their favorite words.**

**"Always and always."**

_**My Harry,**_

_**We've been back for nearly a week and I still can't believe this miracle. Mum and Dad are wonderful, just like we remembered. Bill stopped by for breakfast last Wednesday (apparently he was in the country for some sort of Gringotts business) and I fell off my chair.**_

The entire Weasley family smiled.

_**I've been on the verge of tears for almost every minute of every day. And I'm not even at Hogwarts where I can see more people besides Mum, Dad, and a brother or two. Tell me all about your talk with Dumbledore and Professor Snape. What is this prophecy, and why does everyone know it? You don't think it's anything to really worry about, do you? And, if so, what are we going to do about it? I wanted to ask Mum about it, but what if it's suspicious?**_

"I would think she was too young to know," Molly said ruefully.

_**Also, she's very, very angry with Ron for the prank the two of you pulled (I'd pay loads of galleons to have been able to watch). If the letter from Dumbledore hadn't arrived soon after Percy's, Ron would've gotten a Howler.**_

"I still should have sent one," she muttered. Snape seemed to agree.

_**(Tell Ron to stop reading this now) Harry, I miss you. You did very well at the train station, but that moment you looked at me from the compartment, I just wanted to run to you and hold you. Can you imagine Mum's reaction? These past few days at the Burrow have been happier than I could have guessed; the only thing missing is you. Four years is a long time to wait…**_

"Please tell me she isn't talking about what I think she is," Bill muttered.

"Don't be such a kil-joy, Bill," said Fleur smiling.

_**I charmed this parchment (obviously), and I'm writing this in the dead of night. Mum isn't suspicious at all, but she would be if I was to strike up a secret correspondence. For now, I think it best if you keep writing the way you two did with the first letter (and good job, boys, with the subtlety).**_

_**I love you both, always and always,**_

_**Ginny**_

**Harry smiled, even though he ached to see her. He wished he could take his quill and write her the sort of love letter that he wanted and send Hedwig back to the Burrow, but she was right. Still, he carefully folded the parchment and stuck it in his trunk. He cast a spell to make it look blank, to protect it and keep it safe.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**The Saturday detentions went well, although they talked rather than did anything with the Horcruxes. **

"There's no hurry," said Moody nodding.

**Professor Dumbledore had brought down his Pensieve which made the telling much faster and easier. Not to mention that there might have been miscommunication or misunderstandings; the Pensieve allowed the two older men to view the memories objectively.**

"I'm glad I thought of it," said Dumbledore smiling.

**Snape emerged, ashen, one night. "You could have**_**warned**_**me, Potter! Do you have any idea how bizarre it felt to be flying through the air with no means of support while you two and that Granger girl flew on the back of a dragon?"**

"They flew on a dragon," Molly said faintly clutching Arthur's hand.

"I have to tell Charlie," said Bill chuckling.

**"It felt pretty bizarre to fly on the dragon, actually," Harry told him. "Now how do you two suppose we get the cup from Gringotts?"**

"Hufflepuff's Cup," said Dumbledore nodding. "And it must most assuredly be in the Lestrange Vault, seeing as Tom Riddle never had one himself."

**They continued in that manner to hone the plan, fine-tune it, and make sure that they left themselves enough leeway to change it if they must. Dumbledore's portrait had been right to insist that they tell his living counterpart. Harry could not imagine doing it any other way. Still, this time around it was different, and Harry was grateful. Dumbledore had been mindful of his childhood, and had sought to protect him, even if Harry had had cause to resent it. This Dumbledore treated Harry as an equal, and Ron too. It was very refreshing.**

Dumbledore's heart ached that his need to protect Harry had caused a rift between them.

**The only blight on the days leading up to Halloween came from a source that Harry ought to have expected.**

**Hermione.**

"She would be angry at them for the Dungbombs," said Percy.

**It bothered Ron quite a lot. He did not like deceiving her (for that matter, neither did Harry), but they couldn't possibly tell her the secret. Not yet, and not for a long time. But whatever misgivings he had about it, Ron's were even worse. He didn't speak of it much, but the look on his face when he stole glances at Hermione was that of wistful longing.**

Everyone sighed.

**Harry actually looked forward to the troll, the instance that would bind them in friendship. He tried very hard not to think about Hermione aflame.**

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley saved her from a troll in their first year," said McGonagall somewhat proudly. "Though I'm pretty sure we never got the entire truth."

**But Ron's thoughts were not the only problem. This Hermione still had a keen and penetrating mind, and she was suspicious. She'd grilled them one night for fifteen very uncomfortable minutes outside the library. She asked them to describe the effects of the Confuzzle Draught, to describe exactly where and when they ran into it, and all sorts of leading questions that made Ron break out into a cold sweat.**

"She would easily see through the lies," said McGonagall smiling faintly.

**"I don't believe you," Hermione said after Harry had stammered out an answer.**

**"**_**Dumbledore**_**believes us!"**

"I'm not sure that will quite work," said Dumbledore chuckling.

**"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "But that doesn't change the facts. I was with you for pretty much the entire day. I didn't see anyone give you a suspicious potion. Besides, the Confuzzle Draught doesn't work for more than thirty minutes. I was walking behind you. And until you stood up and threw Dungbombs, you didn't act at all odd."**

"That is true," Snape said reluctantly.

**"Even confuzzled, Snape was a bit frightening, I reckon," Harry explained again.**

Everyone chuckled.

**"You can't control the confuzzling effects," Hermione told them sternly.**

**"Listen," Harry said. "Snape just said it was the most likely possibility. Maybe it was some other potion."**

**Hermione's mouth twisted with suspicion. "I don't believe either of you. And I can't**_**imagine**_**why Dumbledore would go along with this."**

"That is one tenacious witch," said Sirius whistling.

**"Snape hates us," Ron said flatly. "He wouldn't try to get us out of trouble by lying! He'd get us**_**into**_**trouble by lying!"**

"I wish!" he muttered.

**"No," Hermione shook her head. "You need to be honest. And Ron, don't come to me for help with Transfiguration again."**

**She swept away, clutching her books, and looking very formidable for one so young. Harry and Ron watched her go.**

**"I**_**hate**_**this!" Ron kicked the wall. One of the portraits looked at him reprovingly. He made a face at it. "I didn't really mean that," He said quietly as they walked down the empty hall. "I just… I'm looking forward to Halloween."**

**"Me too," Harry agreed.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Harry looked wistfully out the window toward the Quidditch pitch and wished, for the hundredth time, that he could have justified playing again all through his years at Hogwarts. But he couldn't.**

"Why not?" Sirius asked scandalized.

"Because he'd be too busy saving the world, Black!" Moody growled.

**He supposed he might have this year – ensuring that Quirrell did not retrieve the Philosopher's Stone did not really interfere with Quidditch, except in that last match – but he would not put Ginny in any more danger than he had to, and Quidditch was a distraction he could not afford. He smiled fondly, remembering the blazing argument.**

"I bet there was!" Bill said grinning. His sister loved Quidditch as much as any Weasley.

_**"What do you mean you aren't going to play Quidditch because you'd be too worried?" Ginny asked angrily, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "Ron can be there when you aren't. I don't need to be taken care of, Potter!"**_

**Yes, you do,**_**thought Harry, but he knew enough not to make his wife even angrier. "Quidditch will take up too much time. I think it would be dangerous to play, especially during second year."**_

_**"Dangerous for me, you mean," Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'm a fairly talented witch, Harry."**_

"This is Voldemort!" Moody growled. "Talent is barely a factor. Constant Vigilance!"

_**"Talent has nothing to do with it!" He shouted suddenly, and her eyes widened. "Voldemort will be enough of a danger, without his pet. The Basilisk can kill anyone and anything with just a look. And if you think that I'm going to endanger you – and anyone else, but most especially you – by flying in the air on a broom while the Basilisk is still alive, you're dead wrong."**_

_**Ginny looked annoyed. "You just ruined my anger for me."**_

Everyone chuckled at the odd end to the argument.

_**"Good," He grinned. "You know I'm right. You're a very talented witch, love, but you can't speak Parseltongue."**_

_**She hugged him. "Promise me you won't lock me away to protect me."**_

_**"Never," He said. "We're in this together. I need you."**_

"Easier said than done," Remus mused looking at Tonks. He was very aware of her closeness but could not bring himself to ruin her life by acting on his feelings.

**But that was almost four years ago, and Harry hadn't known how much of a disappointment it would be for him to be on the ground while his old team – plus a small seventh year who played Seeker – flew high in the sky.**

**Today was Halloween, though, and he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted.**

**Breakfast was normal; even though Ron fidgeted with nerves and agitation, he still managed to eat enough food that Hermione watched him from a few seats away with a look of disgust on her face. Here was the problem. Ron absolutely refused to say anything to make her cry enough to go hide in the girls' loo. Harry couldn't blame him, but he wished that Ron was a little more pragmatic and a little less chivalrous.**

Snape snorted at Weasley being called chivalrous. Even Bill and Percy couldn't hide an amused smile.

**Harry would have to do it himself.**

**In the end, he didn't have to. Ron betrayed his nerves by sending his feather zooming into the air on his first try with a perfectly executed**_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**. Flitwick clapped his hands, delighted, and gave Gryffindor ten points. Hermione looked angry, but chose not to mention anything until they exited the classroom.**

"That's a bit of a role-reversal," said Remus amused.

**"Good job on the charm, Ron," She said viciously. "Think you can do it again to earn enough points for you and Harry to make up for what you did what you were… confuzzled?"**

"Ouch," Tonks said sympathetically.

**It was the first time she'd spoken to either of them since the day outside the library. Ron opened his mouth, at a loss for words. Harry was about to say something mean, his insides twisting.**

**"Shut up, know-it-all," Lavender Brown said haughtily. "It wasn't their fault. No wonder you haven't got any friends!"**

"That was uncalled for!" said McGonagall, her nostrils flaring.

**Several things happened at once. Hermione's face scrunched up and she fled; Harry prayed that she'd find her way to the same loo; and Ron rounded on Lavender with such a look of murderous rage that she stepped back. Harry, hoping to avoid Ron killing Lavender, pulled him away.**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**"Remember control," Harry whispered very, very quietly to Ron. He appeared to be on the verge of jumping from his seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and running to the girls' loo.**

**"What do**_**you**_**know of it?" Ron snarled. Harry remained unperturbed and Ron's face fell. "I'm sorry, mate. That was stupid. I'm just worried is all. What if we're too late? What if the troll gets her, or another teacher, and what if she still doesn't like us?"**

"I'm sure she will," Molly said consolingly. "They are perfect for each other."

**Harry slowly sipped his water. Not because he didn't want to answer Ron, but because Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were sitting right across from them. They were laughing and generally carrying on and not one bit suspicious, but Harry was afraid. "It'll be okay, Ron," He murmured finally. "Hermione won't get hurt. She won't. And if she doesn't start to like us… we'll wear her down eventually."**

**Ten minutes later, Professor Quirrell made his big entrance, shouted about the troll, and fainted. Harry and Ron were the first on their feet and heading toward the door by the time Dumbledore told everyone to follow the prefects back to their common rooms.**

This was it. Everyone listened intently as Percy read.

**They didn't quite make it to the door fast enough, and soon found themselves jostling for position amongst a sea of children. Harry plowed through, Ron at his side. They didn't have much time to spare; by their reckoning they'd just barely made it the last time. Adrenaline pumped through Harry. He only had one thought as he pushed through the crowd: get to Hermione. Ron, a grim look of determination etched upon his face, was even more single-minded. They detached themselves as quickly and quietly as they could and immediately sprinted to Hermione and the troll.**

"I hope they reach there in time," Tonks murmured.

**They smelled it long before they saw it. They both paused.**

**"Always and always," Harry said.**

**"Always and always," Ron agreed. Together, they moved forward.**

**Both were capable of taking down a troll. A few Bludgeoning Hexes would do it;**_**Sectumsempra**_**certainly would, and there was no doubt that**_**Avada Kedavra**_**could do it as well. The only problem, as they saw it, was that they could not use any of the spells that would effectively stop the troll in its tracks. Hermione would never, ever believe that first years could do it.**

"True," Remus sighed.

Snape was left wondering how they knew one of the spells he'd invented. Surely, he hadn't _told_ them!

**So they had to get by on dodging, jumping, and the few spells in the first year arsenal.**

"This is going to get messy," Sirius predicted grimacing.

**Approximately seven minutes and one stunned troll later, Harry and Ron stood triumphant next to the great, snoring, smelly head while Hermione trembled from underneath a partially demolished sink. Harry was actually surprised by this; they'd had to improvise quite a bit, and the bathroom was in greater disarray than it had been last time. He was relatively unhurt, although one of his fingers stung a bit. Ron was trying not to smirk at his own perfectly executed Wingardium Leviosa.**

Everybody looked relieved.

**"Are you all right?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**"Yeah," Harry said, he stepped over the trolls head and hovered a few feet away from her. "Are you?"**

**"I-I-I think so," Hermione said shakily. "But what are you doing here?"**

**"We came to rescue you," Harry said simply. This was a mistake.**

**"And a very stupid idea that was, Potter!"**

"Oh, oh!" said Sirius, grinning at McGonagall.

**He whirled around and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick standing in the door. Her lips were pressed tightly together, and they were white around the edges. "You could have been**_**killed**_**! I can't believe the two of you would be so foolish."**

"Yeah, a couple of thirty-year-olds taking on a troll," Tonks said in a mock stern voice. McGonagall glared at her.

**"P-p-please, Professor," Hermione was sobbing. "They**_**rescued**_**me!"**

**"Be that as it may –"**

**Ron then did something both very brave and very foolish. He interrupted Professor McGonagall. "She could have been killed!"**

Sirius and Tonks tried to stifle their laughter.

**Harry tried to mask his wince. "Professor," He said pleadingly, and then he lied, "We didn't know the troll would be here. We just wanted to warn her, and then we saw the troll coming in here…"**

**Professor McGonagall softened just a tiny bit. "Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, you ought to have warned a teacher."**

**Harry saw Ron open his mouth, but kicked him before he could say anything. He wasn't very gentle about it, either. "Professor, there just wasn't time. It was mad, and there weren't any teachers in sight."**

**Snape appeared out of nowhere behind Professor McGonagall. He gave Harry a small nod; he'd made sure that Quirrell hadn't taken advantage of the distraction to attempt to get to the Stone. Harry bowed his head.**

"That's a relief," said Kingsley.

**"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said tightly. "For Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," She sighed. "And ten points to Gryffindor for you both. It was a very foolish thing you did, but not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and win."**

"That point still stands," McGonagall said primly, reminding them that Harry and Ron had defeated the troll in this timeline as well.

**Hermione did not say anything at all as they marched back to their common room. She was still in shock, Harry supposed. They entered, and Harry laughed at the way Ron's eyes lit up when he saw the mounds of food piled on top of the tables.**

**"Thanks," Hermione finally said, not looking at either of them, and hurried off to get a plate.**

**Harry and Ron grinned at each other, before Ron, rubbing his stomach, moved to do likewise.**

**From that moment on, Hermione Granger was their friend again. It was good to know that facing down a mountain troll together was still something the three couldn't experience without becoming friends.**

"That's good to know," Tonks said brightly.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Winter came early. November storms rattled the castle, and by early December, Hogwarts was covered in a thick blanket of snow that probably would not melt until spring warmed the frigid air. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, disheartened by the recent loss, continued to practice but did so with little joy.**

Snape smiled joyfully while Sirius and McGonagall grimaced.

"I wish he'd reconsider his position on Quidditch," she said ruefully.

**Oliver Wood could be found most evenings sitting in front of the fire, gazing moodily. Harry could tell that he was reliving the last match – they'd been flattened by Ravenclaw, to Professor Snape's delight. He'd managed to give them several more detentions, and could not seem to stop himself from gloating during their near-weekly meetings.**

They both scowled at Snape.

**Harry lay in his bed one Sunday morning with his curtains drawn. Hedwig had arrived to wake Harry up with a special letter from Ginny concealed in one from Ron. This was only the third she'd been able to send, and Harry felt that Christmas had come a bit early.**

_**Dear Ron,**_**Ginny wrote.**

_**There's been a change of plans! We aren't going to Romania this year – I accidentally destroyed the kitchen with magic (after she finished yelling at me, Mum said that she hadn't seen any accidental magic like it since the twins cut up Percy's pants, and he set their room on fire) so we have to stay behind to repair it and set up all the household spells. Mum says that she'll be too exhausted to go, and Dad agreed. So you're coming home for Christmas after all!**_

"I guess I can't blame her for wanting to see them," Molly said ruefully. She herself was glad that Ron and Harry would get to spend some time at the Burrow.

"They might also tell us about the time-traveling," said Bill cheerfully. The Weasleys all looked excited at this.

_**Mum decided that I must be lonely, so she said that she's going to have a witch my age come over a few times a week after the holidays. Her name is Luna Lovegood and she'll be at Hogwarts next year too. I don't think I've ever heard about the Lovegoods before, but Mum says they live near us, and that I must be sensitive because this Luna girl just lost her mother. I'm happy that I'll know someone at Hogwarts besides my annoying brothers.**_

_**Not much else is new; life at the Burrow is not quite as exciting as battling a mountain troll! You should've heard Mum. I'll bet she gives you a firm talking-to once you get home, so if I were you, I wouldn't be too excited. Dad's dead proud, though. I'm glad to hear that you are making new friends. This Hermione girl sounds very nice, even if she's got bad taste in friends.**_

_**See you at Christmas!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

**Harry hurriedly read through the note, then tapped the parchment with his wand, muttering, "Always and always." The real letter appeared in short order.**

_**My Harry,**_

_**It was very difficult to destroy the kitchen without it looking deliberate, let me tell you. And I feel horribly guilty about it, but I couldn't stand waiting all the way to summer without seeing you. **_

"I'm sure we'd understand," said Arthur smiling.

_**It has already been too long. Did you know that this is the longest we've been parted since the Burrow was destroyed? I'm sure you do, but I think about it every day. Mum will forgive me once she realizes why I did it, although I'm vexed at her (and yet mindful that I have a mother to be vexed at again). I kept trying to ask her about Voldemort, but she keeps putting me off and telling me I'm too young.**_

Molly sighed already knowing this would be her reaction.

_**I know it's unfair of me – she couldn't possibly know that I'm really almost thirty years old, and as wonderful as it is to have my parents and my childhood home again, I can't help but feel impatient to get to Hogwarts and to help you and Ron. We'll think of a way to sneak off and you can tell me everything that Mum hasn't.**_

_**Mum finally took the bait and suggested that Luna would be a good playmate over the next few months. I can't wait to see her – I'll bet she's even crazier as a child! Make sure that Ron knows to be very careful with his words around her. Remember the keen mind obscured by the battiness.**_

"I remember her," said Remus smiling fondly. "Her beliefs are quite... outlandish, but she is very perceptive."

Sirius and Tonks looked interested at the description, while Snape snorted. That Ravenclaw was nothing less than mad, according to him.

_**I'll bet you that if any of our friends figure it out before we tell them, it'll be Luna. Hermione's brilliant, but you know she'd never suspect something so ludicrous as time travel.**_

_**Speaking of Hermione, I'm so very glad that the three of you are friends once more. I knew the troll would do it, despite Ron's misgivings. Harry, I can guess what you see when you look at her, but try not to let the flames obscure the reality. She's here, she's alive, and so are we. She and Ron will get married and give us nieces and nephews to love.**_

Molly simply glowed at the prospect of grandchildren. No one had quite the heart to tell her it was a few years off yet.

_**I love you, Harry. I'll see you in two weeks (and we'll discuss a compromise on the four year thing).**_

_**Always and always,**_

_**Ginny**_

**Harry smiled and folded the letter, placing it with the others she'd managed to send. It wasn't easy for her, he knew. She couldn't have any idea when he and Ron would send letters to her, and she'd find it hard to explain why she spent so much time thinking about a simple note to her brother. It was enough that she'd managed to steal one of her parents' wands several times to charm the parchment. He ached to see her, and it was like a knot in his belly.**

The Weasleys smiled at the obvious love between them.

**He, Ron, and Hermione had been quite busy since Halloween and the return of their friendship. They'd spent time without her with Hagrid during the weeks that she'd ignored them. A few days after Halloween they'd told her everything they "knew" about the theft at Gringotts, the three-headed dog named Fluffy, and what they thought it was guarding. She was now in the thick of it right along with them.**

"Nosy," Snape muttered.

**"But who is Nicolas Flamel?" She'd asked, frustrated, yesterday morning at breakfast. "I know I've heard that name before! But he isn't in any of the books I've studied in the library."**

**Harry and Ron just shook their heads, pretending to be just as confused as she. "We'll keep looking, Hermione," Ron told her. "Meanwhile, we've got to find out who is trying to steal it."**

**This time around, they'd decided not to accuse Snape.**

"But that would have been so much fun!" Sirius whined, while the others chuckled.

**Things were moving just as slowly with Snape and Dumbledore. The tiara had been destroyed, at least, for which Harry was very grateful. Dumbledore had taken it outside Hogwarts grounds in early December and had performed several complex experiments upon it. He'd wanted to discover another, less dangerous way of destroying it besides resorting to Fiendfyre, and without having to be dependent upon the Sword of Gryffindor or the highly poisonous Basilisk fangs.**

"Unfortunately, I do not believe any other way exists," Dumbledore sighed. He had done quite some research on all possible means of destroying them since Harry'd shown him Riddle's diary.

**Nothing seemed to work, and finally (after telling Harry and Ron, who were 'serving another detention,' to stand well back) had destroyed the vile object with an awe-inspiring display of dragons and chimeras made of flame.**

Everyone looked impressed and a little scared.

**The Horcrux, now broken and free of the bit of soul Voldemort had placed in it, was placed in a shelf in Dumbledore's office.**

**So it was with good humor that Harry made his way down to the Great Hall several days before the Christmas holidays were set to begin. Ron had written his mum directly after receiving Ginny's note, and while an answer had not come back yet (he'd used Errol instead of Hedwig), both Harry and Ron were certain that the soft-hearted matriarch of the Weasley clan would not deny an orphan.**

"I wouldn't dream of it," Molly beamed.

**"HARRY!" Ron shouted. He was standing on his chair and beaming. Even Hermione, seated next to him, was smiling. "You're coming home with us for Christmas!"**

"That's it," Percy smiled, putting down the book.

"I'll read!" Molly said excitedly. "The next chapter should be about The Burrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.


	5. BWP: Christmas Cheer

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Backward With Purpose by Deadwoodpecker with my commentary. Please read the original, it is mind-blowing! **

**Enjoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Backward With Purpose: Christmas Cheer<strong>

Molly took the book and read out the title in high anticipation. "**Christmas Cheer"**

"This would probably be the first Christmas they'd be celebrating in many years," said Arthur quietly.

**For the first time ever, Harry and Ron had packed the night before they left rather than putting it off until the next day. The long-standing tradition of running about madly and tossing whatever they could grasp into their over-flowing trunks had been abolished.**

"Well, I'm glad they've finally decided to be responsible," Percy said earning amused looks from most people.

**"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Ron asked.**

**"What? Getting it done with more than five minutes to spare?"**

Everyone laughed.

**Ron laughed. "That too. But I meant going**_**home**_**, to the**_**Burrow!**_**I barely saw it before Mum was screeching at me to get ready," He smiled fondly, not at all upset about it. "I'd forgotten how loud she could get."**

"I'm not that loud!" she said indignantly, looking around at everyone.

"You could probably give my mum a run for her money," said Sirius incredulously making her blush, while everyone laughed.

**They were in the Room of Requirement and had more time to speak to each other without Snape and Dumbledore wanting to discuss strategies and tactics, or Hermione wanting to discuss the Philosopher's Stone. They didn't begrudge either, but the two hours they had to completely relax stretched out before them like an early Christmas gift.**

**"Do you think it was stupid?" Harry asked suddenly. "To give that book to Hermione?" They'd ordered a very rare copy of **_**Memories Unbound**_**as a gift for their friend, and Harry had second-guessed the decision (even though he'd been the one to think of it) ever since.**

"I don't think time-travel will be Miss. Granger's first conclusion," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

**"Nah, I've told you before," Ron said lazily. "She'll never believe it. You were right, mate, it sets the stage for when we tell her the truth. She'll think it's a load of rubbish."**

**Harry nodded. "She'll like the Chocolate Frogs, at least."**

"I don't think anyone can't like chocolate," said Remus wisely.

**"And not all of it was something she'd never believe," said Ron. "Some of it wasn't fairy-tale stuff. It had an entire chapter on Occlumency, even."**

"It would be wise for their friends to practice Occlumency, if they plan on telling them the truth," said Snape, thinking about his experiences with the Dark Lord.

**Harry looked over at Ron. His already long legs stretched out toward the fire, and he had his arms behind his head. He looked completely relaxed, but Harry knew his best mate well, and thus knew the tell-tale signs of anxiety: the occasional scratching of his long nose, the way he tapped his foot. Nothing too obvious, but Harry knew. He also knew what bothered him. Harry was not the only one who knew Ron that well, and they were going to be in the company of his family.**

"And I'm certain we'll notice something's different right away," said Arthur quietly.

"I guess they don't plan on telling us during the holidays," Percy observed. He'd been wondering whether they'd tell him at all after the way he'd behaved.

**"Just stay relaxed," Harry advised. "Ginny's been able to do it all these months without any sort of problem." At least she hadn't mentioned it. It'd be just like Ginny to run into a spot of trouble the size of London and not see fit to tell them.**

"True," said Bill chuckling.

**Ron snorted, "Like Ginny'd tell us."**

**"If it was something major, I'm sure she would," Harry murmured, despite the fact that he'd been thinking along the same lines as Ron. "I can't wait to see her. She pointed out to me that we haven't been apart for this long since the Burrow was destroyed."**

**"You'll see her in about ten hours," Ron said absently. "We'll have to find some way to get away from the Burrow, just the three of us. Hopefully tonight. And several more times over Christmas."**

**"Isn't this the most maddening thing?" Harry asked. "We've spent so many years alone, without anyone, and now we're worried about getting away just the three of us?"**

**Ron laughed. "It's up there with one of the best feelings in the world."**

**"Ron," Harry said seriously after a while. "You do think we're doing the right thing with the Philosopher's Stone? Letting it all play out the same way?"**

"Why not capture You-Know-Who when you know where he is?" Bill asked curiously.

"Because that would make him suspicious of how he was found," growled out Moody impatiently. "Besides, I don't think anyone's developed any means of containing a spirit or whatever Voldemort is."

"Maybe that's the reason why they haven't exposed Wormtail, either," said Sirius, who'd been wondering about that.

**Ron eyed him. "You're having doubts?"**

**Harry was, but he had not told Ron of his misgivings. "I'm afraid," He admitted. Then, when Ron looked shocked, he waved his hand abruptly. "Not of all the obstacles, dolt. I'm worried about Voldemort. What if he tries to use Legilimency on me?"**

"A very valid concern," said Snape pensively.

The others were shocked that he was showing genuine concern for Harry, none more so than Sirius.

**"Snape's been training you in Occlumency again, isn't he?"**

**"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I'm a bit better, but not by much, and I've got to be perfect before I meet him. Imagine if he found out everything? I've got a lot of dangerous secrets, you know, and being from the future is just one of them. The Horcruxes, for one. He could easily hide them all again. We've got the tiara, and the locket is fairly safe at Grimmauld Place…"**

"There's a Horcrux here?" said Percy fearfully.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore calmly, "we shall locate the 'locket' and the others when we are done here."

**"What about the cup?" Ron said shrewdly. "He can't exactly go break into Gringotts again. At least, he can't break into the Lestranges' vault."**

**"We did," Harry pointed out quietly.**

Sirius looked proud at the reminder.

**"We did because Hermione impersonated Bellatrix," Ron replied. "Plus, I'll bet he wouldn't think of the dragon."**

"I'm sure he won't," said Remus smiling.

**"I'm still worried," Harry said stubbornly. "It doesn't matter about the diary Horcrux. Tom Riddle can find out all he wants before I kill him again. And even if he finds out when he resurrects himself would not be the end of the world.**

"On the contrary, it would be disastrous no matter when he finds out," Dumbledore said seriously.

**But we've only destroyed one Horcrux; and I don't want to change everything too much. What if we can't find our way to victory?"**

"He can't let that cloud his thinking," said Kingsley.

**"Keep up with the Occlumency," was the only comfort Ron seemed able to give.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**The first month or so at Hogwarts had been very emotional for Harry. Seeing everyone alive and well again, untainted by the darkness that was to come, had brought a lump to his throat and tears to his eyes many a time during the first weeks. It had taken several weeks for him to adjust to this reality, one in which Harry was once again a first year. He rather thought that his former ten year old self would be completely incapable of experiencing this rather mixed bouquet of emotions: fear, joy, celebration, and guilt. But he had a better handle on it now; his body and mind had adjusted to the differences and the miracles.**

"Perhaps he is not as useless as I thought, after all," said Snape sneering.

**Thus Harry was relieved to note that he was not in any danger of doing anything suspicious or embarrassing (such as bursting into tears) during the car ride home from the platform.**

"The twins would have a riot at that," said Arthur chuckling.

**Arthur Weasley, tall, thin, and balding, picked them up in the old Ford Anglia. After a quick introduction to Harry, and a stern refusal to make use of the car's Invisibility Booster and powers of flight, he led them out to the car. The rowdy Weasley boys made short work of hefting their trunks into the magically enhanced boot, and piled into the backseat. Harry was not surprised to find that Percy claimed the front by right of the eldest son present.**

"Of course," said Tonks grinning at the mostly subdued Weasley.

**London was sodden and gray, but the atmosphere in the car was lively and loud.**

**"—And then Penelope Clearwater, she's another prefect, you know, said" – Percy said from the front seat.**

**"But where does Lee expect we'll**_**find**_**it?"**

**"No idea, George, he's off his rocker if he thinks Mum'll let us go to Knockturn Alley."**

"Definitely not," said Molly firmly.

**"How was your term, boys?" Arthur said loudly after several minutes of this. Harry could see his eyes in the mirror, so he was certain the older man was talking to him and Ron.**

**"It was fun, Dad, I**_**love**_**Hogwarts!" Ron said enthusiastically.**

"Especially as he knows all the spells," said Sirius grinning.

**"Even if it got to a bit of a rocky start?" Arthur's eyes twinkled. "Don't think your mother's forgotten about it, Ron. Speaking of the Confuzzle Draught," Arthur looked sternly at the twins. "Your mother suspects that you two were the ones to give it to them."**

"I wouldn't put it past them," said McGonagall wryly.

**"We didn't!" George said immediately.**

**"Only because we didn't think of it," Fred said fairly. "It was pretty brilliant."**

Everyone laughed.

"I wish I could've been there," George added. "If only to see the expression on that old bat's face."

Snape scowled.

**"George," Arthur warned.**

**"Sorry," George looked quite unabashed. "**_**Professor**_**Old Bat."**

**Even Arthur laughed, and Percy cracked a grin, although Harry noticed that the older boy tried to hide it.**

"I'm glad that I entertain your family, Arthur," said Snape waspishly, while Arthur tried to look contrite.

**Harry decided to speak up. "Percy helped us with our potions work after that, since Professor Snape was so angry."**

"I'm surprised that they came to me," said Percy stunned.

**"Yeah," Ron put in. "If Percy hadn't given us those tips about the common ingredients and whatnot, me and Harry would've lost even more points for Gryffindor."**

**Percy sat up straighter. "Just doing my job, Ron. Prefects help the other students."**

**"Don't pretend that the fact that I'm your favorite brother had nothing to do with it," Ron teased. Harry laughed.**

**It had been a plan of theirs to attempt to include Percy. When they'd first begun to scheme, Ron had been struck by an idea.**

Bill found it very hard to look at Percy as he wore a grateful look.

_**It was summer, and the residents of the cottage over-looking the river had changed almost completely in the last few months. Kreacher was simply delighted, and bustled around preparing meals that did not go completely unappreciated. Ron's appetite especially had returned with a vengeance.**_

_**"Mmm," He moaned, chewing a bite of sandwich. "The elf's cooking gets better by the day. We ought to give him another Black family heirloom."**_

"You mean that's all it took to get him around?" said Sirius stunned.

"That and a bit of compassion, I expect, Sirius," Dumbledore said looking over at him.

Sirius felt slightly ashamed of his attitude towards the elf.

_**Ginny looked exasperated but amused. "Ron, if you can stop thinking about food for just one second, we've got to talk about the family. Namely Percy."**_

Percy tried to look offhand.

_**"What about Percy?" Ron asked. Apparently he'd not been listening to the other two for the last five minutes.**_

_**"We don't want him to support the Ministry again," Harry explained. "We know he'll come back in the end, but…"**_

"I don't want to waste years being a prat," said Percy quietly.

_**"Well, I don't know how to do that, but we could just treat him better," Ron said after taking another bite. "We always treated him like the bastard of the family, except Mum and Dad. He was always pompous, yeah, but I regret a lot of the stuff we said over the years."**_

Bill looked at Percy in growing shame and Sirius finally understood what had prompted him to leave the family.

"I'm sorry, Perce…" he began but was cut off by a shake of Percy's head.

"I'm not going to say that it's OK, Bill," he said searching for the right words, "but it wasn't entirely your fault… or the twins' fault either," he said looking over at his mother. "Now that I'm reading this book, I realize what an arse I've been and the twins' comments are funny, sometimes," he concluded smiling.

Molly continued reading with tears in her eyes.

_**"Very insightful, Ron," Ginny smiled. "It may not make a difference, but…"**_

_**"At least he'll know we love him," Ron said. "Always and always."**_

Percy felt very heartened at this.

**Thus Harry and Ron had gone to Percy every once in a while throughout their first term at Hogwarts. Not with anything big or earth-shattering. But they asked him a question here and there, which Percy responded to with a surprising degree of warmth. Despite the prior knowledge of the subject, his answers about potions and transfiguration (neither of which Ron or Harry was particularly skilled at, then or now) were helpful.**

"I'm glad I could help," he said smiling.

**Harry wondered about the changes they were making, and felt reasonably confident that they were for the better. Percy's loss had been devastating, most especially to Ron and Ginny. They'd been angry with him for years when he'd chosen to stand with the Ministry, even after Harry had been proven right.**

"I can't believe I was such an arse," said Percy shaking his head. Bill put an arm around his shoulder in support.

**It was just barely after he had reunited with his family that Percy had been killed defending his mother from an attack from behind. Even if Percy chose to side with the Ministry again, Harry thought that he'd feel able to come back sooner.**

"I hope I don't," Percy muttered, accepting a hug from his sobbing mother.

**"What has the two of you so quiet?" Fred asked suddenly. Startled, Harry looked out the window, and realized that dusk had fallen while he'd been lost in his thoughts.**

**Ron moaned. "Thinking about Mum, and all the words she'll have for me about the Confuzzle Draught and the troll."**

"It's going to be a nightmare," said Tonks ominously, making Molly chuckle.

**George grinned evilly. "Better start getting your affairs in order."**

**"You're not like to live long once Mum gets her hands on you."**

"I'm not that bad," said Molly smiling, making everyone laugh

**"Your mother is very proud of you, Ron," Arthur interjected. "But she is a bit angry, yes."**

**Percy swiveled around in his seat and grinned at Ron. "Better get started now, the Burrow's only a kilometer away."**

**Sure enough, they were driving past the small village of Ottery-St.-Catchpole, and Harry could see the orchard that marked the boundary of the land the Burrow sat upon and hid their small Quidditch pitch from view. It was a beautiful sight, Harry thought. The sun was setting behind the mountains, and made the snow that covered the ground and trees glow red, orange, and yellow. Soon enough, an even more beautiful sight came into view: the Burrow. It was just as crooked, ramshackle, and beloved as ever.**

"Home sweet home," said Bill smiling.

**Harry got out of the car, retrieved his trunk, and gazed around. The old Wellington boots still guarded the backdoor, there was a clear path to the Quidditch pitch (Ginny obviously couldn't stop herself from flying), and little tracks in the snow that belonged to the many garden gnomes that lurked around the Burrow because of Arthur's kind heart.**

Molly shook her head in exasperation.

**"I expect Molly's got dinner ready," Arthur told his sons. "Be sure to take off your outer things in the hall – you know how your mother gets."**

"I'm sure they'll be eager to sample your cooking after so many years," said Kingsley, who had become quickly fond of the kind woman's preparations.

**"It's just**_**snow**_**," Fred and George complained in unison. "What's a little bit of water?"**

**Arthur ignored them, but turned to smile kindly at Harry and squeezed Ron's shoulder affectionately. "Welcome to the Burrow, Harry."**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**They were lucky that Arthur Weasley had had the presence of mind to send his Patronus to his youngest son the night the Death Eaters attacked.**_

Molly read this in a shaky voice and everyone knew this must be one of the worst memories.

_**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sitting in their tent, barely speaking. It had been a long year of hiding, and without any sort of sign of moving forward, they'd taken to snapping at each other. Not having any word from the outside world had not helped either.**_

_**"Honestly, Ron, you shouldn't just expect me to do all the cleaning," Hermione said irritably. She was polishing her wand for what seemed like the fifteenth time in as many days.**_

_**Ron was about to retort when they were astonished to see the unmistakable, misty form of Arthur's Patronus coalesce in front of him.**_

_**"Burrow under attack," it said, and vanished.**_

Everyone gasped, though they had expected something like this.

"I hope all of us get out of this unharmed," Molly whispered, hoping this wasn't when Percy fell defending her.

_**The three had never taken down the tent so quickly. It was packed within Hermione's beaded bag within a minute. They grasped hands and Disapparated.**_

_**For one moment, all Harry could do was look on in horror as what seemed like a dozen figures in black robes dueled with five red-heads… including two witches.**_**Ginny.**_**He ran, and started firing jinxes and hexes at any Death Eater he could, while careful not to hit any of the Weasleys. He took one down with**_**Sectusempra –**_**later, he recognized the man as Yaxley. He didn't get up again; Harry later thought that he might have been the first man he killed.**_

"It doesn't matter," said Arthur firmly. No one contradicted him.

_**No time to worry, he charged forward. Ron was yelling, Hermione was shouting. The twins, grim-faced, dueled with two Death Eaters that Harry didn't recognize.**_

_**"Nice night for it!" George shouted as he hit his opponent with a particularly nasty jinx that caused black bile to come out of his eyes, ears, mouth and nose.**_

_**Harry shot a jinx at another man's back as he fought his way to Ginny's side. Her flaming hair swirled around her as she ducked, dodged, and dived, finally hitting her masked opponent with a powerful hex. He doubled over choking, while she looked for another fight. Her eyes fell on him.**_

"No!" Molly whimpered, fearing this distraction would prove costly.

_**"Harry!" She shouted. It was a mistake. Heads swiveled in his direction. Mrs. Weasley, taking advantage of the inattention, Stunned the hooded figure near her. Mr. Weasley was thrown into a wall, and lay unmoving, by a hard-faced man with thin black hair and an ugly smile.**_

"No!" all the Weasleys shouted, looking at Arthur in alarm.

"I'm here," he said reassuring, though his voice shook.

_**"Well, well," said Bellatrix Lestrange from behind him. "Little baby Potter came to save his fake family, did he? The Dark Lord always knows!"**_

"We are his family, you psycho!" Molly said heatedly.

_**Harry Stunned her. It caught her by surprise, he noted coldly. She liked to toy with her victims, and they usually let her. Harry refused to let her distract him. He took a moment to bind her with ropes he conjured, and turned to fight again.**_

"Take that, you bitch!" Sirius said triumphantly. He'd always hated his less than sane cousin.

_**He and Ginny stood back to back and dueled their hardest; they managed to avoid most of the curses. Until the dark-haired man stepped up.**_

_**Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye; he was looking at Ginny in such a way that made his blood boil with rage. His own opponent was weakening, but he wasn't finished yet.**_

_**"Crucio!" The man yelled, and Harry was an instant too slow. **_

"No!" Everyone was horrified at him having to endure the torture of the Cruciatus Curse.

_**Agony sliced through him, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He heard someone screaming, and knew it was himself. It seemed to last forever, but it stopped after long moments. He stood sluggishly on his feet and made little whimpering sounds that humiliated him even then.**_

_**The dark-haired man was closing in on Ginny. She was getting tired, he realized in an instant. Her wand arm was not moving with the same rapid grace he'd become accustomed too. Turning, he sent another Sectumsempra at the dark-haired Death Eater and saw a great gash slice open his chest before he felt the agony of the Cruciatus Curse once more.**_

Everyone was praying that the family got out of this in one piece.

_**It lasted less than a minute this time, before Harry cracked open his eyes and saw one of the twins tear him apart.**_

_**He stood, shakily, to his feet. It was a brief lull in the battle, Mrs. Weasley was helping Mr. Weasley to his feet while Ron and Hermione took down Selwyn.**_

_**Bellatrix threw off her bonds and raised her wand, pointing it at the back of Fred. He saw her lips move, and knew it was a Killing Curse. "Protego!" Harry shouted, and a shimmering shield erupted between her and Fred. She cursed, and shouted another word that caused great, living flames to erupt all around. They took the form of great dragons, serpents, and other creatures like a macabre, fiery menagerie.**_

"Fiendfyre!" Severus whispered. Everyone was speechless at this new horror.

_**"GET OUT!" Harry bellowed. "TO GRIMMAULD PLACE! GO!" Ron rushed forward and grabbed his father's shoulder and his mother's hand and disappeared. Hermione whirled in one spot, the twins gripped each other's forearms and they too left. Harry felt blindly – his glasses were hanging off one ear – for Ginny's hand. He finally found it, righted his glasses, and thought with all his might of the front step of his dead godfather's house: the very last place he wanted to be, and the only place that seemed relatively safe.**_

"At least everyone got out safely," said Remus trying to console the Weasleys for the loss of their home.

_**The Burrow erupted in flames, and he felt a stab of grief in his heart for the place he'd had the closest thing he'd had to a childhood.**_

"It doesn't matter," Arthur repeated, looking around at his wife and sons.

**"Oi! Wake up!" Ron's voice interrupted the dream of the Burrow burning, for which Harry was grateful. "What were you dreaming of?"**

**"The Burrow," Harry muttered, reaching for his glasses.**

**"Not surprised," Ron said after a moment. "I can't get it out of my mind either."**

**It was the third day of the holiday, and Harry found himself both frustrated and elated by turns. It was just as wonderful as he remembered, this place and these people. Mrs. Weasley had been kind and loving – after she'd scolded them both for the troll. She'd been mollified when they explained that they only went to find Hermione. There was never a dull moment with any of Ron's siblings. They were loud and merry, especially around this time of year.**

"Christmas at the Burrow is the best," said Percy, smiling at his parents.

"I hope you all will join us for Christmas dinner this year," Molly said brightly, smiling at them all.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Molly! Sirius exclaimed jovially, while everyone nodded their thanks. Snape agreed rather reluctantly.

**Harry could hardly stop himself from staring at Ginny. It reminded him a bit of the time he'd spent at the Burrow during the summer between his first and second year. Only this time, they both blushed – something that Harry fervently hoped the twins did not notice. It wasn't out of shyness, though, but out of strong feelings that could not be expressed any other way.**

"I hope they did," Bill said wickedly. "It'll be so much fun teasing them!"

**"Listen," Ron broke into his reverie. "I've got an idea for getting away with Ginny. You've got your Cloak, right?" Harry held it up silently. "Surprised I didn't think of this before."**

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Despite his fitful rest, Harry found himself wide awake as he and Ron, under the Invisibility Cloak, tip-toed to Ginny's room and opened the door without making a sound. Ron's brilliant plan had included nothing more than the Invisibility Cloak and the surety that everyone else was sleeping. It was past midnight, and the small room was lit only with the light of the moon. A small figure huddled under the blankets. Harry walked tentatively over to the sleeping Ginny. He gazed down at her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her.**

**Ron nudged him.**

**He bent over and whispered, "Ginny. Wake up." Behind him, he heard Ron mutter, "**_**Muffliato**_**."**

"I wonder where he learnt that spell," said Sirius. "It's damn useful!"

"I created them, Black," Snape said, smirking at his stunned look.

Everyone else looked at the Potions Master with new respect.

**She murmured and sighed a little, but didn't awaken. Harry brushed her hair away from her face and pressed a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes flew open. "Harry…" She yawned and grinned at him. For a moment he couldn't say anything, but smiled back rather stupidly.**

**"We did it," she whispered. "We did!"**

**They all grinned at each other, and Harry felt almost ridiculously happy. Harry sat down next to her, and she scooted over, making room. He took her hand and gripped it tight.**

**"So," She said. "Tell me everything!"**

**And they did. It didn't take very long. They lingered over the particularly humorous moments with Snape while she laughed delightedly.**

"Does everyone find it so amusing?" Snape muttered sourly.

**And she was in stitches while they described the fight with the troll, which had been made more difficult than they'd remembered since they had few usable spells in their arsenal.**

"This makes their effort as true first-years even more incredible," said Kingsley in admiration.

**"Oh, but I'm glad Hermione's all right!" Ginny stopped laughing after a moment. "But tell me about that prophecy! I've been perishing of curiosity for ages."**

**They told her, and her face fell. "I thought it might be something like that. I finally dragged the truth out of Mum when Ron asked if Harry could stay," for some reason she looked uncomfortable and a little worried. "Mum… she wasn't sure if Harry should."**

"I can't believe this!" Molly said stunned. "I had no problems with Harry staying with us during the summer after first year."

"Something's not right," Arthur said nodding. Molly had actually suggesting inviting Harry over when she'd heard about his Muggle relatives from Ron.

"What?" Ron said loudly. "Since when…?"

**"Well…" Ginny said slowly. "The only bit that anyone knows about – although everyone seems to know that there is more to it than that – talks about the terrible power. That wasn't in the old version, and I have to wonder what it means. Keep in mind… Harry, no one thinks that Voldemort is going to come back. Mum and Dad talk about him as if he's dead forever. What people are worried about is the fact that you apparently have this terrible power, it 'killed' Voldemort, and now they're a little frightened of you. Mum said that about five years ago there was an article in the Daily Prophet that questioned whether or not you'd be a good wizard or an evil one."**

"That's rubbish!" said Sirius furiously. "You read some stinking article about my Godson, written by that vile Skeeter, no doubt, and you believe he's no good?" he glared at her furiously.

"Sirius, that's enough," said Dumbledore firmly. He, himself, was quite concerned about this article, which definitely didn't exist in this timeline.

Everyone else was aghast. Tonks looked ready to rage at Molly as well, while Remus looked quite hurt that the kind woman would so discriminate against his best friend's son. Molly couldn't believe that she would ever say anything like that about anyone, let alone Harry.

Snape shook his head at the drama. The time-travelers were close to thirty. He felt they should be able to handle a bit of emotional turmoil. He was concerned, though about what this article could mean for Potter's credibility in the Wizarding World.

**The words took awhile for Harry to process. It had seemed funny in Dumbledore's office on their first day of classes that anyone would think that he'd be evil. It was not funny anymore at all. If Mrs. Weasley had not wanted him…**

"I'm sure you'll accept him just as quickly once you get to know him, Molly," Kingsley said to her kindly.

She'd buried her head into her husband's shoulder, but smiled thankfully at Kingsley for his words.

**"What does Mum think?" Ron asked quietly. He had sat down at Ginny's feet while she'd talked. "And why didn't she want Harry around?"**

**"Well…" Ginny paused. "You know how she is. You mustn't think that she blamed Harry for what happened your first day. She blamed you just as much, Ron."**

**"I**_**did**_**steal the Dungbombs," Ron said modestly.**

**Ginny giggled. "True. She had to have known that a child with no Wizarding background – don't look at me like that, Harry, she thinks all you've known since you were one are the Dursleys – could pull that. And she came around when she heard about the Confuzzle Draught… but I reckon she thought that you wouldn't have spoken up if you hadn't been with Harry."**

**"Which is true," Harry added fairly.**

**"Indeed," Ginny agreed. "But with the article and the weeks and weeks of detention and the troll… She's wondering, that's all."**

"See Molly, it's just the amount of trouble they've caused," Kingsley said kindly.

**Harry sat in thought, rubbing the pad of his thumb on Ginny's palm. He remembered with perfect clarity the warmth that Mrs. Weasley had always felt for him. She'd loved him since practically the first meeting, even though he seemed to lead her children into danger quite a bit. The Ministry battle, for instance, when Sirius had died. She'd never by word or deed told him (or any of her children, he thought) that she blamed him for these dangerous situations he seemed to find himself in.**

"I'd never blame him for ant of that! Molly said vehemently. "I admit I do wish they all got into less trouble than they usually do, but he wouldn't be the person he is if he sat idly by."

"Hear, hear!" Sirius said warmly, smiling at Molly.

**He'd wondered, during his two weeks of depression after that particular battle and before Dumbledore came to collect him, if Mrs. Weasley would be angry with him for taking Ginny and Ron along. When he'd shown up at the Burrow, though, those doubts had vanished.**

"I think," said Dumbledore, "we'd do well to not be too hard on Molly and Arthur for not immediately trusting a person they barely know."

Sirius, Remus and Tonks all understood exactly whom he was talking to.

**"Listen," he said. "I reckon that your mum thinks that I'm a bit dangerous to have as a friend."**

"If Potter says what I think he's about to say, I hope his friends rip his throat out!" Moody growled.

**"Harry…"**

**But Harry stopped Ginny. "She's right. You know she is. I'm not saying that – for the most part the – I don't think I've played casually with your lives. At least I've never meant to."**

**"We know," Ron rolled his eyes.**

_It's our fault if he convinces them to leave him alone,_ Molly thought stricken.

**"Don't," Harry said. "This is serious. I'm not going off on one of my guilt induced pleadings for you guys to stay away from me. I'd like to think that I'm beyond that… kind of. **

"There is a God, after all," Snape muttered. He despised Potter for being an emotional fool.

**Not that I want you to stay away from me, but remembering what we lost…"**

**"We feel the same way, Harry," Ginny squeezed his hand. "As I recall, none of us trusted Snape, and we all knew that Dumbledore trusted him beyond reason. It was a mistake we all made together."**

**"Yeah," Harry sighed.**

**"But not this time," Ron told him. "We know what's going on."**

**"Except for this 'terrible power' I'm supposed to have," Harry said. "I don't get why that changed. I know that my greatest weapon is love. And I know that's what defeated him the first time. But what if, this time, it's different?"**

"I cannot be sure, but I don't think the essence of the prophecy can be changed," Dumbledore said when everyone turned to him.

**They sat in silence for a time, thinking and trying to come up with an easy solution that would explain the ramifications of the different prophecy. It was a comfortable silence, for the most part. The fact that Mrs. Weasley did not immediately trust Harry was not something that concerned Ron and Ginny too much. And Harry hoped, by the time the truth was out, that any mistrust would be obliterated. But it made him slightly wary, and slightly less secure.**

"Good, no need to be overly aggrieved," said Moody approvingly.

**"I worry about when it comes out that I'm a Parselmouth," Harry said finally. "If people are so worried about that prophecy, and unsure of my motives, won't it deepen the misgivings?"**

**Ginny looked thoughtful. "As I recall, it couldn't be any worse. And I'm thinking it'll be better, since Dumbledore knows everything."**

"Perhaps among the student body, but I am concerned how the staff will react in light of the article," McGonagall said looking at Dumbledore.

"**I am sure he will prove himself, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, but he sounded apprehensive.**

**"And Harry'll take care of everything with the Basilisk in the end," Ron interjected. "That'll count for something."**

**"I do wonder who wrote that article," Ginny admitted. "It seemed like one of Rita Skeeter's pieces, but it was apparently anonymous. I can't see her writing something that inflammatory without having her byline on it. I wonder if it was a Death Eater, actually."**

"I think we are all interested in the identity of the writer," said Kingsley thoughtfully.

**"That would make sense. Even if some of them don't know exactly what steps Voldemort took to insure his continued existence, I'll bet they'd leap at a chance to discredit me," Harry agreed. "Lucius Malfoy, for one."**

**Ron sighed. "I'll be glad when we tell Hermione, that's for sure. I'll bet she'll tell us right off where we're wrong and such."**

**"Speaking of Hermione…" Ginny began slyly, and Ron flushed.**

Everyone laughed, relieved at the change of subject.

"Quiet, you," he said.

**Ginny opened her eyes wide innocently, but neither one of them were fooled. She was bent on tormenting her brother for a bit, Harry realized. "I just hope that you're being**_**nice**_**to her now."**

**Ron grinned, though his ears were still red. "I am."**

"That's an understatement!" Sirius laughed.

"She'll definitely know he likes her by the end of second-year," Tonks agreed.

**"They still argue," Harry felt compelled to say. "But it isn't mean."**

**"I can't imagine Ron and Hermione without the arguing," Ginny said ruefully. "It's like foreplay for them."**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Bill snorted.

**Ron chose that moment to leave. "I'm going to bed," he announced, standing up and striding to the door. He stood with his hand on the knob and looked back at them. "Don't stay up too late, children," he said gleefully.**

**"I'll be up in a few minutes," Harry promised, though he didn't want to. He was exhausted, and he knew that if he stayed too long and fell asleep it would be disastrous. He was grateful for the time alone with Ginny, and as soon as Ron shut the door behind him, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.**

**She sighed. "Hard to believe that we'll have nothing more than kisses for the next few years."**

"Thank Merlin," Arthur muttered fervently. Bill and Percy agreed; she might be overage and married but they didn't want to read any details, ever!

**"Don't argue," Harry said sternly. "You're lucky it isn't longer."**

"Why am I not surprised Ginny was the one to talk him down," Molly muttered.

**She nestled up against him. "I know. This body," she looked down on herself dubiously. "It's hard to reconcile a grown woman's desire with a body that hasn't gone through puberty. Don't get me wrong, Harry, the desire hasn't gone away…"**

**"I know," Harry kissed her hair. It still smelled like flowers. "I do know. I'm relieved that I have no desire to do anything besides a few kisses. I'd be rather worried if I did. But when I look at you, I can see the woman that you'll become.**_**That's**_**what makes me want the years go by fast."**

**"I know," Ginny grinned impishly at him. "I'm glad I talked you down to fourteen."**

**"That's still young," Harry pointed out.**

**"But only in body, Harry, like I told you. Sometimes I think that the dangers of sex at the age of fourteen are mental and emotional, rather than physical. Plenty of women throughout the ages have been married by the time they have their first cycle."**

The Weasleys were looking extremely uncomfortable while Snape just looked nauseated. Sirius wanted to put in his two knuts, but refrained after catching Remus's eye.

**"I know," Harry said. "Fourteen is soon enough, I think. Your body will be physically mature, and we don't have to worry about the mental and emotional aspect of it. I love you, Ginny."**

**"Always and always, Harry," she sighed. Harry knew that she was fading fast, and that she needed her sleep. But he continued to stroke her hair. Intimacy did not have to be about sex, as far as he was concerned. It was about the love he felt for this woman that he had never felt for anyone else, and it translated over to everything he did. They had saved each other from the agony of the first years, and the desperation of the last four. He'd love her forever. This quiet moment was no less full of love.**

**He finally left, leaving Ginny peacefully sleeping. She'd fallen asleep in his arms as she had so many times before. He smiled, and left.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Wake up! It's Christmas!"**

**Harry jumped out of bed, not even fully awake. He grabbed for his wand, realized where he was, and lay back down with a groan. "**_**Must**_**you, Ron?"**

"He wouldn't be Ron if he didn't get excited about Christmas," said Bill grinning.

**He saw a blurry figure of a red-headed boy, grinning from ear to ear. "Get up, Harry, I'll bet the others are waiting for us. We've got to keep up appearances."**

"Yeah, right!" said Tonks grinning.

_**Appearances, my arse,**_**Harry thought. Unbelievably, Ron was**_**still**_**thrilled by Christmas morning, even though he knew exactly what each of the presents held. Come to think of it, though, Harry found a well of excitement inside himself. It spurred him on to pull robes over his underpants, and he was not far behind Ron when he thundered down the stairs.**

**The tree was just as lavishly decorated as all the other times at the Burrow. Harry gazed suspiciously at the tree-topper. Unable to discern whether or not it was a gnome, he turned toward the modest pile of presents that had his name on it. **

"Why'd we have a gnome atop the tree?" Bill asked confused.

I'm guessing the twins had something to do with it," Percy said grinning.

**Only he and Percy were slow about opening their presents. Ron, the twins, and Ginny were ripping packages apart with their enthusiasm. Wrapping paper flew everywhere while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on with fond despair.**

**"Mmm," Ron said. "Chocolate frogs from Hermione!" He held them up in victory, while Harry laughed.**

**"I've got the same from her," Harry said. "I'll be able to build my collection!"**

**"I'll give you any of my repeats," Ron assured him. "My collection's almost complete, but I always get loads of extras. I think I've got about ten of Dumbledore, he's the most common."**

**"Thanks, Ron," Harry beamed at him.**

**The day was spent with such a level of frivolity and fun that Harry almost felt light-headed. After everyone had finished opening their gifts, they immediately put on their Weasley sweaters. All except Harry; he hadn't received one this year, but the wariness and unease Harry had felt when they'd spoken in Ginny's room were muted.**

Molly felt a pang but, heeding Dumbledore's words, nobody commented.

**Harry could wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to trust him. Besides, Mrs. Weasley simply might not have had time to make him a sweater. Then, after a large, delicious breakfast that lasted almost two hours, they all marched outside to have a serious snowball battle. When they came back in, flushed from the cold and arguing heartily about who won, mugs of steaming hot chocolate awaited them.**

**"This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said enthusiastically. "Thank you for having me."**

**If he hadn't been watching her so closely, he would have missed the doubt that flickered across her plump, kind face. "You're welcome, Harry."**

_**I can't expect her to immediately trust me,**_**Harry thought later, lying awake in bed with only Ron's loud snores for company.**_**It isn't fair.**_**But when he remembered the words she'd spoken to him the night they found out that Remus and Dora Lupin had been found dead alongside their small son Teddy.**

"No!" Remus cried in anguish. "We had a son and I just let him die!"

Tonks was horrified that she'd had a son who couldn't live to attend Hogwarts. She realized, however, that it was in a vague future that would not come true, not if she and the people alongside her could help it.

Everyone else was stunned. They'd all thought they'd moved past the horrors from the future and nothing brought home the brutality of war like the savage murder of an innocent child.

_**Harry sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place with grief weighing heavy on his heart. He was alone in the darkened room. Ron and Hermione had disappeared hours ago, and he suspected that Hermione had cried herself to sleep and Ron had been there to comfort her. Ginny also was sleeping in the next room. She'd sat with him and held his hand for hours without saying a word, but exhaustion had eventually overcome her, and Harry had quietly withdrawn.**_

_**"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said softly. She said, "Lumos," and her wand flickered and caused the room to brighten by a degree.**_

_**He turned to look at her, and could no longer keep the tears at bay. She enfolded him into a warm embrace and held him while he cried, heart-broken.**_

Molly was glad that she could offer him some comfort in his time of need. Sirius looked up from consoling his cousin and best friend to smile gratefully at her.

_**"We'll get through this," she murmured.**_

_**But Harry had a hard time believing it. Remus Lupin, the last true Marauder, was gone, and with him, the last link to the father he'd never known. And Dora's life snuffed out too, charming, clumsy Dora with a smile that could cheer up almost anyone. Small Teddy, not even two years old, killed before he could really live, Harry's godson.**_

"I can't think of a better man for the job," Tonks said through her tears.

_**"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said finally. He withdrew, and she sat in the chair beside him. "Do you really think I can do this?"**_

_He's the only one who can,_ she thought, thinking of the strength she'd recognized in him so long ago in McGonagall's office.

_**"I know you will," she answered immediately. "I've watched you grow up, Harry. I know you. If anyone can do it, you can. And you won't stop until you've defeated You-Know-Who."**_

_**"Are you sure?" Harry felt a little humiliated when his voice came out very small. He almost sounded like a child, not almost twenty years old.**_

_**"I have faith in it," she said. "So does the rest of the family, and anyone who knows you. You'll defeat him. Unless I miss my guess, you're the only one who can. Not," she said ruefully and waved the hand not holding the lit wand, "that I know the full contents of the prophecy. But you're a truly remarkable wizard, Harry. And I think I've known, on some level, that you'd be the one to defeat You-Know-Who. I think I've known since you rescued Ginny from the Chamber, and maybe even before that. Maybe I've known it since I received a certain letter from Hogwarts saying that you and my son rescued a girl you barely tolerated from a troll. You're our best hope. It must be such a burden, but I know you're up to the task. There's never been any question at all, in my mind…"**_

"Thank you so much, Molly," Sirius said sincerely, "for being there for him, for believing him."

"I'd have to be blind to not believe in him," Molly said smiling.

**But now she**_**was**_**questioning, Harry knew it. He didn't know how to prove to her that he was as far from being another Dark Lord as was possible. They couldn't tell her the secret; Dumbledore's portrait had expressly warned him not to tell anyone besides himself and Professor Snape for as long as he could. Harry had made the mistake of not trusting him before, and he would not do it again.**

"Why, though?" Arthur asked curiously. "Wouldn't everything be better the more people he has on his side? We would support him regardless, of course, but it would make things easier if they could just tell us everything."

"I don't have the answer you seek, Arthur," Dumbledore replied sighing. "I have been asking myself the same thing this entire chapter, but I have to trust that my portrait had some specific concerns in mind when he gave that advice."

**He eased into anxious dreams in which people were talking about him in mutters behind closed doors, and he wandered through a huge house, and he could hear the people he loved, but whenever he turned to look for them they weren't there. He cried like a baby, and eventually he looked down at himself and realized that he**_**was**_**a baby, and he was all alone and bundled snugly in knitted blanket decorated with a W. But then Professor McGonagall came and told him that he couldn't have the blanket; she took it away, and he was left alone and naked, crying on the floor.**

**He awoke to the familiar feeling of his scar prickling.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Molly said sighing. It hadn't gone at all the way she'd anticipated.

"I'll read, Molly," said Tonks quietly, her hair mousy brown. She needed something to distract her from her grief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank all reviewers, but Anniriel and Belladonna Dumbledore, especially.**


	6. BWP: The Ripple Effect

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Backward With Purpose by Deadwoodpecker with my commentary. Please read the original, it is mind-blowing!**

**Enjoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Backward With Purpose: Christmas Cheer<strong>

"**The Ripple Effect**" Tonks read without enthusiasm.

**January was well underway by the time Harry had a chance to speak with Dumbledore alone. Ron, infuriatingly, did not share any of Harry's misgivings, and did not give it as much thought as Harry would have liked.**

**"Relax, Harry! You worry too much," Ron had said one night when they'd had a chance to meet in the Room of Requirement.**

"It's that kind of attitude that's going to get them killed," Moody muttered.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be of some comfort," said Kingsley reassuringly, seeing the Weasleys' pale faces.

**Harry was reminded forcibly of the several instances throughout the years when Ron had blithely ignored what he called Harry's obsessions.**

**"And you don't worry enough," Harry'd replied darkly.**

"Sounds like you found a kindred spirit, Mad-Eye," said Tonks, recovering her humour. Moody grunted.

**Ron spent much of his time goading Hermione into small arguments with such relish that she could not take offense. Already she seemed to be fonder of Ron than of Harry, and he had little doubt that her feelings would deepen when she was ready for it. It warmed his heart.**

"Your son seems a smooth operator in the future, Arthur," Sirius said with a laugh.

**Thus Harry was left to take his concerns to Dumbledore alone, and it took no small effort to find a way to do so without arousing suspicion. He thought of repeating his actions on the first day, or doing something similar, but that could lead to trouble.**

"It will, if he disrupts my class again," Snape vowed, while the others choked back their laughter.

**He also thought of asking Professor Snape to help, but he needed to speak to Dumbledore alone, and he was not sure if Snape would understand. True, they were on much better terms than they were before, but Snape was still very prickly and Harry knew that he still resented the fact that Harry was the offspring of James and Lily.**

Sirius and Remus shared a glance, understanding that Snape's hatred ran a lot deeper than mere school rivalry.

**He finally resolved to send Dumbledore a message with his Patronus, and hope that Dumbledore was not in a public place.**

"Very risky," said Moody shortly.

"Yes, but he can't go around afraid of taking the smallest risks," Sirius argued.

You would know, wouldn't you, Black?" Snape said snidely, while Remus grinned.

**If Aberforth heard, it wouldn't be so bad. Aberforth Dumbledore was about as tight-lipped as they came. But if Dumbledore was enjoying a drink at the Three Broomsticks, the Leaky Cauldron, or even having a conference with a teacher… It would be difficult to explain why a Patronus spoke with a child's voice.**

_**I have got to stop doing this,**_**Harry thought, frustrated. The constant second-guessing was taking its toll.**_**I can't possibly live like this.**_

"What I said," Sirius said smugly.

**With that in mind, he lifted his wand to his lips, murmured, "**_**Expecto Patronum.**_**" The bright stag shone clearly in the Room of Requirement which he currently occupied alone. Ron had long since gone to bed. Harry stared at it for a moment, thinking of his father. He wondered what James and Lily would say if they were alive; would they understand his need to save the Weasleys and his friends? Or would they be angry that he had not tried to save them too?**

They would want nothing more than for Harry to be happy," stated Remus, with Sirius, Tonks and Molly nodding in agreement. Snape privately agreed, thinking of Lily sacrificing herself for her son.

**"Tell Albus Dumbledore this: 'In the Come and Go Room. Need to talk. Please,'" He told the stag firmly. It turned and leapt into nothing, leaving behind a misty vapour.**

**Harry did not have long to wait. After several moments, he stood and cracked open the door of the Room of Requirement, both to let Dumbledore in, and to give himself something to do. While he did so, he noticed the Room had provided another large armchair and a crackling fire in a tall hearth.**

**Five minutes later, he heard swift-moving footsteps echoing along the corridor. Dumbledore was still wearing the same robes as he had that day, and he appeared alert, but not reproving.**

"Do you ever sleep, Professor?" Bill asked curiously.

Snape and McGonagall merely shook their heads, while Dumbledore chuckled.

**"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said. "I hope I didn't take you from something important."**

**"Quite all right, Harry," Dumbledore replied. He gazed around the room with an expression of open delight. "I do wish I'd known of this room earlier, I must say."**

"Yes, I could have had some fun with it in my school days, I daresay," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"You were a prankster, Professor?" Percy asked in astonishment, while McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Ah, I dare not say anymore, Mr Weasley, lest Professor McGonagall put me in detention."

**He seated himself on one of the chairs, and looked at Harry expectantly. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"**

**"I have some questions for you," Harry sat down, and looked at the fire. After a moment, he turned to meet the other wizard's gaze. "About the prophecy, and the differences in the timeline."**

"As do we all," Remus muttered.

**"Ah, I see that we have been thinking along the same lines," Dumbledore nodded. "Have you had any luck in figuring out what the 'terrible' power you have is?"**

**"No," Harry answered. "Not really. Professor… how did the prophecy become common knowledge? Did you and Professor Snape tell others?"**

Snape sneered.

**"Absolutely not," Dumbledore said. "The moment I heard it, I knew that it must be kept secret. For Voldemort to find out…that would have been terrible." He looked troubled. "We can only be thankful that the fullness of it was not leaked."**

**Harry emphatically agreed. "So… how did it happen? In the other time, Snape heard the first part of the prophecy, and he's the one who told Voldemort about it. Who was it this time?"**

Sirius looked ready to fly at Snape, but Remus stopped him.

"I owe no one an explanation," Snape snarled at the room at large.

**Dumbledore looked startled. "It was Severus. That's the same. He did not turn against Voldemort until he started hunting down you and your mother and father."**

**Harry nodded. So the Dumbledore in this time had trusted Snape with the full prophecy. No matter. It was a very small difference in the grand scheme of things, and Snape was a trusted ally. "So who else knew enough of it that they could spread it throughout the Wizarding world?"**

'I cannot think of any reason why anyone else would have knowledge of it," said Dumbledore pensively.

He looked deeply troubled by this mystery person, as were everyone else.

**"That, Harry, is a decade old mystery," Dumbledore sighed. "We suspect that it was one of the Death Eaters. Severus claimed that he had never spoken to anyone in Voldemort's inner circle about the prophecy, but that does not mean that Voldemort did not confide in one of them. **

"I do not consider that very likely," Dumbledore said, as everyone looked at him. "Tom prefers to operate alone and it would be laughable for him to confide his mortality in anyone else."

**Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband seem likely candidates, and I would not be surprised if it was Lucius Malfoy. It also could have been Peter Pettigrew; we can ask him when the time comes. He could have heard it from your parents or from Voldemort. Until a few months ago, I must admit that Sirius Black was suspect."**

"No, Peter didn't hear it from James and Lily," said Sirius bitterly. "I think they wanted to spare us the danger as much as possible."

**"My parents knew about the prophecy?" Harry asked, surprised.**

**"Yes, I explained to both them and the Longbottoms that a prophecy had been made concerning one of their sons and Voldemort," Dumbledore answered. "I couldn't ask them to go into hiding without offering a reason to do so."**

"Could the Longbottoms have told anyone?" Percy asked.

"If someone had asked me two days ago, I would have denied it," Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot imagine how the time-travellers' arrival could have had such a bearing on the past, however."

"Maybe someone they confided in survived this time around and let it slip," said Moody grimly.

**That made sense. It didn't really change anything, but Harry had to wonder what his parents had thought when they'd realized that their son was destined to either kill Voldemort or be killed himself.**

"I'm surprised Lily didn't rip you a new one," said Sirius bleakly.

"James turned out to be the voice of reason, for once," Dumbledore offered.

**"Listen," Harry said. "We'll ask Wormtail when we 'discover' his true identity. But that doesn't concern me that much at the moment. I want to know about that article in the**_**Daily Prophet**_**concerning me and my loyalties." And then he told him everything that had occurred at the Burrow, and all of his concerns, including the fact that it was of no concern to Ron at all. It was a relief that Dumbledore did not dismiss his concerns as Ron had, but instead remained silent for long moments. He appeared to be marshalling his thoughts.**

Everyone seemed put-out at the reminder of the chasm the accursed article had caused.

**"I can see your point," Dumbledore finally said. "I can also see Mr Weasley's. No," He held up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Do not get me wrong, I find it disturbing. But I also agree that you will prove time and time again where your loyalties lie. I believe the first time will be only months from now. I think that will dispel suspicion a great deal. Not to mention that I – forgive me my lack of modesty – have a great many friends in the Wizarding world. I will do all in my power to counter the suspicion."**

"That's hardly working out now," said Remus grimly. "I think your alternate self is being a tad optimistic."

**Harry grinned at him. He felt as though a huge weight that had rested on his shoulders had been lightened. The worry was still there, but by its decrease, Harry realized just how worried he had been. Then his brows furrowed. "About that article…"**

**"Yes, the infamous article," Dumbledore said ruefully. "Forgive me for allowing a seed of doubt."**

"It must have been quite a write-up to have convinced your alternate self," said McGonagall grimly.

Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

**"Don't worry about it," Harry assured him. "You couldn't have known," he paused. "Do you think it might've been written by the same Death Eater – or whoever – as leaked the prophecy?"**

**"The thing is, Harry," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I do not believe that the person who wrote the article was a Death Eater. You must remember that I taught all of them in their youth. I know them, and I know how their minds work. Unless it was a foreign Death Eater – and I'm almost positive that it wasn't – or a Death Eater previously unknown to me, I'm almost certain that none of them wrote that article. It was not an accusation, exactly. It felt more like a warning, and a well-reasoned one at that."**

"So the writer truly believed what he/she said," Dumbledore mused.

**Harry could not help but feel a little confused. "If it wasn't a Death Eater, then who would write it? Rita Skeeter?"**

"No way will she write anything anonymously!" Sirius said venomously.

**"No. Whoever wrote the article did it completely objectively," Dumbledore said slowly. "It even swayed me a little, as I have already told you. It did not attempt to stir fear, I do not believe, although many people were afraid before the initial furore died down. It was written logically. It discussed the history of prophecies, and it offered several speculations as to the nature of this specific one. It pointed out the flaws of them, and how they do not generally come to pass in an expected manner. I would not be surprised to find that the author was an Unspeakable with advanced knowledge of the subject. It offered several different speculations as to your nature, the nature of the prophecy, and concluded that the Wizarding world could not immediately think of you as a saviour."**

"So there are two mystery persons," Remus concluded. "Both seem to have a vendetta against Harry, but are cunning enough to not advertise it."

**Harry grew warier and warier. "Did it mention anything about the last bit? The part that you and Snape have kept to yourself?"**

**"No," Dumbledore answered. "I still have the article; I've saved it, as I daresay many have. I'll be sure to pass it along to you in the near future. After you have read it, possibly you can offer insight with your prior knowledge."**

**Harry was doubtful. This was something completely new to him. He tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, and stared in the general direction of the wall. "Why do you suppose this changed so much?"**

**"As to that, I can only offer a guess."**

**Harry snorted. "Your guesses generally turn out to be true," he said fondly.**

Everyone chucked.

**Dumbledore chuckled, and his eyes twinkled madly behind his glasses. "I suspect that your arrival – yours and Mr Weasley's and Mrs Potter's – caused a ripple effect. If you drop a stone into a pond, the ripple does not move straight out. It causes circles that move in all directions. You've already changed the future by being here; I am not surprised that the past was also affected."**

"Seems more a whirlpool than a ripple," Tonks quipped, eliciting laughs.

**"Let's just hope that the future is changed far more than the past," Harry said pointedly. "I don't think I could survive another devastation."**

This sobered everyone up.

**The month was almost over when Errol brought the morning mail. He flew, lopsided, through the air, clipped a few students' heads with his wings, tumbled over, righted himself, and landed on Ron's plate of fried eggs and sausages with a wheeze and a faint hoot. Ron, covered in egg, sputtered indignantly, while several of the other Gryffindors looked on and laughed.**

**"That owl doesn't look like he'd survive another trip," Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry sprinkled some water over Errol's beak, hoping it would help revive him.**

"You can always use Hermes, Mother, Father," said Percy awkwardly. Molly, Arthur and Bill smiled at him.

**"Yeah, because I'm going to kill him," Ron said darkly.**

**"Get your letter and give him here, Ron," Percy was beside them. "I'll take him to Hagrid."**

The Weasleys looked relieved that Ron's idea of including Percy was working.

**Ron pulled the letter off the nearly unconscious owl's leg. Percy gently lifted Errol and left. He opened it. "It's from my sister," he said. "She'd better have a good reason for nearly killing Errol."**

"This sounds ominous," muttered Moody.

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I'm glad you got back to school okay. Thanks for telling me all about Hogwarts. Fred and George always talked about it like it was a mixture of a dungeon where professors routinely inflicted torture on students, and a Muggle amusement park. I'm glad to know that it's neither. Six more months and I'll know for myself! I'm counting the days, and I'm marking my calendar.**_

_**I met Luna Lovegood today. She's very strange (Mum thinks it's because Zella Lovegood died just last year), but in a good way. She was very quiet at first, but once our lessons were through (Mum is teaching us some basics, although she won't allow us to use a wand), we had a nice long talk. I'm sure we'll be good friends.**_

_**Speaking of friends, has Harry recovered from Christmas? He seemed a bit nervous. Don't tell him I asked, of course.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

'Doesn't seem to contain any hidden meaning," said Remus confused.

**It was quite unlike her previous letters. It was scattered and if there were hidden meanings behind the words, Harry could not figure them out. Either she was being too subtle, or this was only a chat-filled note to her brother. His brows furrowed.**

"Unlikely," Arthur commented.

**"Maybe you shouldn't read other people's letters if you aren't going to like what they say," Hermione said waspishly, looking at Harry. She was on the other side of Ron, and she had obviously read it too. "And Ron, you shouldn't let Harry read it if your sister doesn't want you to. Does she have a bit of a crush on Harry?"**

"Yeah, a crush," said Bill with a laugh.

**"Yeah," Ron said at once. "She's been talking about him for years."**

**Harry could tell that Ron was a little worried as well, although they could not possibly break away from Hermione until after Herbology. They finally muttered an excuse about having to go to the loo, and found a secluded area away from prying eyes.**

**"Always and always," Ron tapped the parchment, and found a long letter that contained surprising news.**

_**Boys,**_

_**Luna knows! I have no idea how, and I was completely shocked. Mum had us learning basic magical theory about wands and such, and Luna was very, very quiet. She didn't say anything about Nargles or Wrackspurts or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but she stared at me a lot. You know that look she gets, when her eyes are even wider than normal. After the lesson, I offered to show her our Quidditch pitch, and she didn't say a word at all while I babbled. Then she asked me how old I was. When I said ten, she tilted her head, and said "How old are you really?" I nearly fell over. Then she told me her dad had told her all about time-travellers, and that she knew perfectly well that I was not ten years old. I couldn't think of a way to get out of it; you know how laughing it off never works with her. So I told her the truth. Not all of it, but I had to tell her about the two of you, and how we lost nearly everyone, so we had to come back and do it all over again. I didn't tell her anything about the prophecy, or the Horcruxes.**_

"How?" asked Percy, choking out the first word he could articulate.

"Ms Lovegood has always been a… unique student," McGonagall said. Snape snorted and she threw him a sharp look. "I always had the impression that she was more perceptive than most gave her credit for."

"Question is, whether she can be trusted to keep her trap shut." Moody growled. Many seemed affronted but Snape was in complete agreement.

_**I must admit that I'm still in a state of shock. She swore – and I trust her – that she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her dad. Is it bad that I'm happy that she knows? It's very lonely without the two of you to keep me company, and I know we agreed not to tell anyone until the time is right, but it makes me happy that I have someone to confide in. Just as I'm sure you both would be relieved if Hermione found out on her own (although I doubt our sensible friend will). Don't pretend that you didn't give her that book just to set the stage. I'll bet you two – and especially you, Ron – wished she'd sent a letter on Christmas telling you she'd figured out everything.**_

_**She also said that there's a precedent for time travel in some of the older Wizarding fairy tales, the ones even before Beedle the Bard. She said that her dad and mum used to read her the old Arthurian legends. Supposedly the Tears of Merlin actually came from Merlin himself.**_

"Yes, that is true," said Dumbledore. "Though, if you'd asked me a couple days ago, I would have been highly sceptical."

_**Given the sad way Camelot fell, I hope we have more success. I know we'll have more success. She was surprisingly rational about it, until she asked if I was Guinevere. When I said absolutely not, she actually told me that it was an easy mistake to make. How is it easy for someone to mistake me for some long dead queen? There's my name, and that's about it.**_

_**She asked me how she died (another shock). She seemed to understand when I wouldn't tell her – I don't think I can. I don't even like to think about what happened to her…**_

Everyone seemed to be going spare over the cryptic references to everyone's deaths in the future.

_**Harry, don't brood over this. We always thought that Luna would be the one to guess our secret. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon!**_

_**Always and always,**_

_**Ginny**_

**Harry and Ron stared at each other in stunned silence. How could she possibly have known?**

**"You owe me ten galleons," Ron informed him.**

Everyone laughed incredulously.

**Hermione threw herself down on the floor of the common room with a loud groan. "My head hurts," she moaned.**

**"You read too much," Ron told her. She tilted her head and smiled up at him.**

The Weasleys laughed at this typical Ron response.

**"It's your own fault," she replied.**

"Unlikely," Bill snorted.

**"That you read too much? Doubt it. When do you ever see me with a book in my hand that isn't a textbook?" Ron argued.**

McGonagall and molly bot looked disapproving and Tonks ploughed ahead to avoid a lecture.

**"Well, that book you gave me was really interesting," she said. "So I've been doing further research just for fun."**

"That'll get their attention," said Remus smiling.

"I'd be surprised if Miss Granger sets much store by time-travel," McGonagall said.

**Harry sat up straight, and exchanged a glance with Ron. This was the first time (beyond thanking them) that she had mentioned**_**Memories Unbound**_**. It had been a month since Ginny's letter about Luna, and Harry could not help but feel a little hope that Hermione had figured it out. Perhaps the research was in different methods of time travel, and she was about to confront them with her knowledge.**

**"What?" Hermione looked from one to the other.**

**"Just the fact that you call research fun," Ron grinned at her. "Give us poor blokes a break. We haven't got your brains."**

"Nice save," Sirius grinned. "Remind you of the old days, Moony?" Remus and Tonks grinned.

**"You could if you**_**tried**_**, Ron. You're a very talented wizard," Hermione argued. "If you paid more attention in class instead of playing hangman with Harry..."**

**"Not likely," Ron shrugged. "What's given you a headache?"**

**"Well, I've been researching the triumvirate of mind magic – you know, Occlumency, Legilimency, and Obfuscomency," Hermione explained. "I've been trying to do a bit of Occlumency, but it's given me a headache."**

**"Obfuscomency?" Harry asked blankly.**

**"It's a mixture between Occlumency and Legilimency. Occlumency is –"**

"Of course," said Snape softly. "Why didn't we think of it?" he asked looking at Dumbledore. The rest looked entirely mystified at this entirely new approach to mind magic.

**But Ron interrupted her. "We know what Occlumency and Legilimency are – we, er, flipped through the book before we gave it to you."**

**"How? You ordered it from Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said shrewdly. "I saw the owl."**

**"How do you think we knew what to get?" Harry asked quickly.**_**Damn.**_**Hermione was too smart for her own good. "We went to Diagon Alley right after we got to the Burrow for some last minute Christmas shopping Ron's mum had to do."**

**"Yeah, and we knew you'd like a book," Ron told her. "So we tried to find an interesting one."**

**"So what's Obfuscomency?" Harry asked, hoping that she wouldn't know that that they'd ordered it back in early November. It was just lucky that they had, in fact, gone to Diagon Alley, so if she asked one of the older Weasley boys their story wouldn't completely fall apart.**

"They ought to learn to lie better," Moody grumbled.

"They shouldn't be lying at ALL," Molly retorted, glaring at Sirius for some reason.

**"Well, the bit about Obfuscomency is a bit confusing. But from what I can work out, it's sort of a mixture of Occlumency and Legilimency. No, that isn't quite right. While Legilimency is offensive and Occlumency is defensive, Obfuscomency is both."**

"I don't quite underztand," said Fleur confused.

"It wasn't the best explanation," said Dumbledore. "Essentially, obfuscomency involves trapping the person using legilimency in a preconceived cycle of inconsequential memories. This gives him the impression that he is succeeding, while protecting your confidential memories; I would say it is tailor-made for them."

**Harry wondered if he'd have better luck with Obfuscomency, and resolved to speak to Professor Snape the next time he went for his weekly torture. Occlumency continued to elude him, just as it had in the past. This time, he was actually trying, and despite his desire to erect a wall in his head that would keep Voldemort from discovering his secrets, it was not going well. He'd managed a thin shield last time, but Snape had battered through it within thirty seconds.**

Snape sneered.

**"How so?" Harry asked.**

**"Unlike Occlumency, it does not attempt to keep out a Legilimens," Hermione explained. "It's more like it traps them in specific memories. Although that's a horrid explanation. Let's say… if someone has something to hide, they can effectively use some of their own memories as a shield. It isn't perfect, of course, but the benefit is that the Legilimens won't even know."**

_**Leave it to Hermione**_**, Harry thought.**_**She's only twelve years old, and she's still smarter than us**_**. He grinned.**

"Well, that isn't hard to accomplish," Snape said snidely, but without the usual malice.

**"My dad reckons that You-Know-Who is a Legilimens," Ron told her. "That's why we're so interested. I reckon I might learn this Occlumency."**

"Should they go about bandying this stuff about Voldemort?" moody demanded.

"She's their best friend, Mad-Eye," Tonks told him sternly.

**Hermione looked horrified at the thought of Voldemort being able to read minds. "That's what I've been doing, that's why I've got such a headache," she bit her lip, and said so quietly that Harry had to lean forward to listen, "Do you really think that he's going to come back? You-Know-Who?"**

**"Yes," Harry said gently. "The first time I met him, Hagrid said that he didn't think Voldemort was really gone," he ignored her flinch. "He said that Dumbledore didn't think he really was either."**

**They sat in silence for a time. Ron fidgeted with a tear in the armchair, while Hermione stared up at the ceiling. Harry repeated the vow the vow he'd made repeatedly to himself over the last years, ever since Dumbledore's portrait had given them hope for a future without devastating loss.**_**I'll be ready this time,**_**Harry vowed.**

Everyone vowed the same. They would not allow this to happen at all.

**"What'd you think of the rest of the book?" Ron asked after a time.**

**Hermione snorted. "A lot of it is complete rubbish. The triumvirate of mind magic is about the only thing useful; that, and there's a**_**very**_**interesting section on memory charms. I do wonder if the author wasn't insane."**

No one was very surprised.

**"How so?" Harry asked, confused.**

**"Well, for one, why would he use that stupid nickname – the Wise Asp?" she scoffed. "Why not just use his own name instead of a ridiculous nickname? And he wrote about all sorts of the things that couldn't possibly be real. Not that I don't appreciate the gift…" she assured them.**

"It's a book, after all," Sirius grinned.

**Ginny had mocked the ridiculous nickname of the author as well.**

_**"The Wise Asp?" She asked, grinning, holding the thick and obviously old tome in her hands. "The author is a genius that chooses to go by a nickname that sounds like 'wise ass?'"**_

"Probably a nickname at school," Snape mused.

_**Dumbledore's portrait chuckled. "I must admit that it sounds humorous to me as well. But it is my thought that the man – or woman – was in Slytherin, and wished to pay homage to his old house. But also, it is a reference to the Wise Ape, a former governor on an island in ancient days. He was also a wizard, and he ruled both wizards and Muggles. This was before the statute of secrecy. It is said that his library rivalled that of the Library of Alexandria when it came to arcane knowledge."**_

_**"Still," Ginny said. "It sounds bad."**_

_**"Some geniuses have little in the way of common sense." Dumbledore agreed.**_

"You're one to talk of eccentricities, Albus," McGonagall said and nearly everyone snorted.

**"I liked the Tears of Merlin bit," Ron offered. "I thought it was really interesting."**

**"It was interesting," Hermione agreed. "But don't you think it belonged in a book of fairy tales? It's completely impossible."**

**"How do you know?" Ron muttered. Harry tried not to watch them too eagerly. Ron was being a bit reckless, he felt, but he found himself wanting to hear Hermione's answer.**

Moody shook his head in disgust.

**"**_**Time traveling?"**_**Hermione asked incredulously. "Sending memories back years and years?"**

**"My dad told me that they have Time-Turners in the Ministry," Ron pointed out. "I don't know about years and years, but they can definitely manage a few hours."**

**"The Tears of Merlin doesn't exist, Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly. "And even if it did – did you read what it**_**required**_**? It's terrible. I frankly can't imagine anyone being that desperate."**

Everyone looked down sadly. It was horrible that their innocence had been shattered in a few short years.

_**Hermione has no idea,**_**Harry thought as a crawled into his bed later that evening. It was early yet; Ron was still playing a rather loud game of Exploding Snap with Neville. Harry had been playing with them, but pleaded a headache when Neville won his fourth consecutive game and made to set it up again. He forced the thought away and focused on emptying his mind. Until he had spoken with Snape, he couldn't afford to ignore his practice.**

**"**_**Try,**_**Potter!" Snape growled from in front of him. He'd just broken into Harry's mind again with what seemed like little effort. It was two days after the discussion he and Ron had had with Hermione, and Harry had not experienced any sort of miraculous change with his Occlumency skills.**

**"**_**I am**_**," Harry snarled through gritted teeth.**

**"If you want to save all your little friends this time around, you'd better try harder," Snape warned viciously. "Honestly, Potter, you can defeat the Dark Lord, travel through time, and you**_**still**_**can't muster the concentration required to become an Occlumens?"**

Is it really necessary to goad him so, Severus," Dumbledore said tiredly. Snape did not reply.

**Harry panted, and rested his head against the cold stone wall of the dungeons. It was evening, and he'd had a particularly long day. He'd had another nightmare, and could not fall back to sleep despite the fact that it had only been four in the morning.**

**"Professor," he said, ignoring Snape's question, and winced. It felt like his head had been split open with a dull axe. "Sir, do you think I should try Obfuscomency instead?"**

**Snape looked stunned for a moment, but hid it quickly. "Is that what you eventually did last time?"**

**"No, no, I'd never even heard of it until Hermione Granger told me about it two days ago," Harry replied. He quickly told him about what had transpired in the common room two days before.**

**"Was that wise? Giving the Granger girl that book?"**

"Yes," said Tonks firmly before Moody could interject.

**Harry paused. "I hope so. We're going to tell her eventually, and we've set the stage a bit. Perhaps it'll open her mind a little. Also, it inspired her to learn Occlumency on her own. That can only be a good thing."**

**"If she can. You seem unable to."**

"I would be astonished if Ms Granger is unable to accomplish it," Dumbledore said smiling.

**Harry grinned despite himself. "Hermione's not at all like me. She's more rational. I think the only person less suited for Occlumency than me is Ron. We're both too…" he searched for a word that described his inability to learn the shield. "Reckless, I suppose. We're not pragmatic enough. I dunno. It makes me wonder why the Hat wanted to put us in Slytherin."**

Snape's mouth twisted, as if he had just swallowed something very bitter. "Your plan is very cunning and ambitious. You obviously know that these are traits that my House is known for."

"Was that a compliment, Severus?" Remus asked mildly. Snape grimaced his displeasure.

**Harry hid a smile. It was perhaps the first compliment that Snape had ever given him, and he did not look happy to have done so.**

**"About Obfuscomency…"**

"Smart change of subject," Kingsley said, looking at Snape.

**"Yes," Snape rubbed his chin. "I must admit to some surprise that I did not think of this sooner. Or at all in your timeline. Now it seems obvious that you must train yourself in this. The fact that you have a wealth of other memories to choose from makes it tailor made to your situation. I might have to give Granger a few points for Gryffindor when she answers a question tomorrow. Or perhaps just allow her to answer one – you know how she likes to be a know-it-all."**

McGonagall grumbled about unfair Heads of Houses.

**"What exactly**_**is**_**Obfuscomency?" Harry asked. Hermione's explanation had not gone into any sort of depth.**

**"To put it simply, it is a shield of sorts, like Occlumency, but instead of a wall, there will be a maze of memories," Snape said. "Again, it is well-suited to you. While it takes everyone else much effort to choose the memories that would be appropriate, you have them already.**_**Why**_**I didn't think of this sooner… No matter."**

"And here you see why it is Snape who is teaching Harry and not I," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly at his former student.

**"But won't Voldemort –"**

**"Do not say his name!" Snape hissed.**

**"Sorry, sir. But won't You-Know-Who be able get through this maze?"**

**"Obfuscomency is a spiral."**

"Yes, brilliant explanation," Sirius couldn't resist commenting.

**When Harry looked completely blank, he continued. "I suggest that you put nearly all of your memories from the past – up until the moment you meet Quirrell – into this spiral. And I mean all your memories. It would be nearly impossible for the Dark Lord to maintain the connection long enough to make it through all of them. And, since it's a spiral, it would repeat itself, moving upward through the years. You begin with the most recent, and end with the very first things you remember. And then it moves from begining again."**

**Harry started to understand. "How do I do it, sir?"**

**"Well… you have to start by…"**

**Not even the rain-washed April could dampen Harry's spirits as he sat underneath his Invisibility Cloak a little ways off the road to Hogsmeade. He was waiting for Dumbledore to take him to the Gaunt shack where they would liberate and destroy the ring Horcrux. Ron would have gone with them, but he was 'serving detention' with Professor Snape, neither of whom was pleased. Ron wanted to either be with Harry and Dumbledore – despite his wariness of Horcruxes – or at the Quidditch pitch, watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But he did not have the same background in Occlumency that Harry did, and he was not as quick to pick of Obfuscomency.**

**Not that Harry was a perfect Obfuscomens. But he and Snape had reckoned that he had a good grasp on it, enough to counter any Legilimency Voldemort might use during his first encounter with Harry. He did not nearly have all of his memories included in the spiral of the Obfuscomency shield, but he had enough that he was certain Voldemort would not suspect a thing.**

**The mystery of the Philosopher's Stone was well underway. Hermione had thrown herself into searching for clues. She suspected Snape – which amused Ron and Harry to no end, and they'd had several laughs about it in the Room of Requirement – but, with a tiny nudge from Harry, she'd also begun to suspect Professor Quirrell. Harry had mentioned that he'd overheard Quirrell talking to someone without even a hint of a stutter.**

No one dared comment on this development seeing the look on Snape's face.

**"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, cutting through his thoughts. Harry got up and followed him down the road. Both were silent during the fifteen minutes it took to reach a small alley beside the Hog's Head Inn. Harry waited for him right outside the back door, while Dumbledore entered the front and immediately exited.**

**Moments later, maintaining a tight grip on Dumbledore's forearm, Harry felt the familiar, unsettling feeling of being squeezed through a tube.**

**"That went well," Harry offered.**

"As usual, I would suspect," Arthur said shrewdly. Dumbledore merely smiled.

**"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed amicably. He held out a small cup to Harry. "I've taken the liberty of acquiring a few strands of hair from a Muggle, Harry. I think it best if you're well-disguised. Even out here."**

"Smart idea, "said moody approvingly.

**Harry took it, and grimaced before he drank the entire potion down. It was just as vile as he remembered. As soon as his body lengthened and grew stouter, he pulled off his cloak.**

**"A**_**woman**_**?" Harry looked down at his body incredulously. He was a stout, older lady who was roughly the same size and shape as his old neighbour, Arabella Figg.**

Everyone laughed and Sirius gave Dumbledore a high-five, which he accepted with enthusiasm. Even Snape looked highly amused.

**Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. "I thought it best. It adds further layers of deception to our presence. We're an old man and his daughter out for a walk, perhaps."**

"Yes, it had nothing to do with your amusement, I'm sure," said McGonagall chuckling.

**"It could easily have been an old man and his son! You're enjoying this," Harry accused. Dumbledore did not even attempt to deny it, but motioned him forward. Feeling awkward in this completely different body, he did so. His breasts – his**_** breasts! –**_**jiggled as he walked. He could not help but feel mortified.**

Everyone laughed.

**The shack previously owned by the Gaunt family came into sight after five minutes of trudging up the dusty, little-used road that connected Little Hangleton and Great Hangleton. At one point, Harry stopped to shield his eyes with his hand and gaze in the direction of the small cemetery he knew was there. If all went to plan, he would be there in three years, watching as Wormtail resurrected Voldemort once more.**

The mood darkened as everyone thought of what Harry had gone through a few short weeks ago.

**The Gaunt shack was even more over-grown and ramshackle than Harry remembered. The walls were practically falling down, and they looked decayed and like to fall down with a strong wind. The sight of it caused him to remember a question he'd had for years and years.**

**"Professor, why didn't Voldemort protect any of his Horcruxes with the Fidelius Charm?"**

"Good question," said Percy, looking curious.

**"I believe that Voldemort thought his protections sufficient," Dumbledore replied. "And the nature of the Fidelius Charm would not appeal to him, despite its ability to protect a location beyond almost anything else."**

**"How so?"**

**"The Fidelius Charm requires at least two people. Did you never wonder why your mother and father did not simply cast the charm themselves? Or, from what you've shown me in your memories, why I was the Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked him. "In order for the charm to work, the secret must be**_**entrusted**_**, which is where the name of it came from. Voldemort would never give anyone such a valuable gift, it is not in his nature to trust, as I am sure you know."**

**"But he trusted Lucius Malfoy with the diary and Bellatrix Lestrange with the cup," Harry felt compelled to point out.**

"He trusted them to obey him out of fear," Dumbledore corrected.

**"Ah, but he did not tell him what they were. The Fidelius Charm would have required him to tell another soul what he was about. It isn't just the location that is a secret, Harry."**

**Harry mulled that over in his mind while Dumbledore opened the door. He'd never thought about it before, which surprised him. How could he have never wondered why his parents had had to choose a Secret Keeper besides themselves?**

**"It is here," Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts. Harry felt a wave of relief. He had wondered if the Ripple Effect – as he and Ron called it now – would change the locations of some of the Horcruxes.**

"That would have been a nightmare," said Arthur.

**"Give me a moment, Harry," Dumbledore said, and lifted his wand. He muttered several different spells under his breath, although Harry had no idea what they could be. He heard a bang and a flash of light, and felt an invisible hand pressing him back against the less-than-sturdy wall.**

**"There it is," he heard, and the pressure lifted. He told himself to remember to ask Dumbledore what he had done to break the concealments.**

"A little of this a bit of that," Dumbledore said, smiling at the curious faces.

**A floorboard had been lifted up, though Dumbledore had not moved, revealing a small box. Stupidly, Harry moved forward.**

"No!" Molly exclaimed in horror.

**"Harry, no!" Dumbledore tried to stop him but it was too late.**

_**Pain.**_**Pain beyond all reason racked Harry's body and he fell heavily to the floor. He screamed and screamed, an anguished, pitiful sound like nothing he had heard himself make. Not even the Cruciatus Curse could turn his every nerve ending against him. It travelled like waves and waves of fire, and he couldn't think as he buckled and seized upon the dirty floor.**_**No, no, no, no, no more.**_

Everyone was white and shaking.

**Gradually, it began to ease. His limbs jerked with spasms, but the intensity of the fire that travelled through his body receded until it was only a memory. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry heard someone say, and realized it was himself speaking.**

**"Pay attention to me!" an old man shouted, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "Pay attention! Do you know who you are?"**

"That was a powerful curse," Snape said sounding unnerved.

**"I'm sorry," Harry said again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."**

**"**_**Tell me who you are!**_**"**

**Harry licked his lips, thinking. The effort hurt, but he wanted the man to stop shaking him. Who was he? He wasn't a woman, he was certain of it. He was a boy, trapped in a woman's body… His name was Harry. Harry Potter. His parents were dead, they'd been murdered, and whoever murdered them wanted to kill him too. He thought about that, and decided the man's name was Voldemort, or maybe it was Tom Riddle? No, it was both. He had a stupid nickname, like the Marauders, like the Half-Blood Prince, like the Wise Asp...**_**Always and always.**_**Something cracked inside his head, and clarity returned.**

The Professors and senior Aurors seemed to relax ever so slightly.

**He sat up straight, and winced when his stomach clenched. He leaned away from Albus Dumbledore and vomited onto the floor. A little of it splashed on the dress he was wearing.**

**"I'm Harry Potter, and I travelled from the future using the Tears of Merlin," he told him, once he'd thrown up everything he'd eaten for the last day. "I remember it. I remember everything. I'm sorry, I was so**_**stupid**_**."**

"I believe only strength of character allowed Harry to retain his sense of self," Dumbledore said sombrely.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys and Fleur seemed to be in shock.

**"An easy mistake to make," Dumbledore said weakly. "I thought you were lost. You didn't say anything for five minutes, and then you started saying you were sorry, and that was all I could get you to say."**

**"What was it?"**

**"A terrible curse. I didn't even know it was there until you walked right into it. I take it the other Albus Dumbledore did not tell you about it?"**

**Harry shook his head. "You… he… probably didn't think I'd need to know. He'd already gotten the ring."**

**"Only moments longer and I fear all would have been lost…" Dumbledore looked badly shaken and strangely vulnerable.**

"A good thing you both have each other, then," said McGonagall, her voice sounding strained.

**Harry gripped the wizard's forearm. His fingers still shook from the curse. "I'm glad I told you," Harry said. "I think I need you more now than I did then, which is saying quite a lot."**

"So am I," Dumbledore muttered.

**Dumbledore took several deep breaths and rose to his feet. Harry wanted to do the same, but he wasn't sure that his legs would hold him upright.**

**"Professor," he said. "Don't put on the ring."**

**Harry watched as he carefully made his way to the small box. He was not worried; Dumbledore knew that the ring was cursed, and would not fall into temptation as he had the last time. He would not find himself with a cursed, deadened hand and only a year to live. Snape would hopefully not need to kill him atop the Astronomy Tower.**

Snape looked nauseated at the thought.

**Still, he watched, and was glad he did. As soon as the box was opened, Dumbledore's face**_**changed**_**. His eyes were blank, and he smiled a wistful, happy smile that was out of place. Harry watched with horror as he reached inside and took the ring.**

"No!" everyone cried in fear and anguish.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry shouted. And despite the fact that his legs were shaky along with the rest of his body, he hurtled toward Dumbledore and knocked it out of his hand just as he was about to slip it on his finger. Dumbledore fell sideways with a grunt. The strange woman's body was heavier than Harry had ever been in his life.**

"Thank Merlin!" Molly whispered looking at Dumbledore. He, himself looked shocked at his slip.

**He looked at the ring, and decided it was safer if**_**he**_**was the one to touch it. With that thought, he picked it up. Dumbledore obviously could not stand the temptation to hear words of comfort from Ariana, and from his parents…**

**His parents. Harry could use the Resurrection Stone to see his parents. They would reassure him that what he was doing was right. They would tell him that they were proud of him, that he could do this. And he could tell them that he was sorry for not trying to change the past enough that they would still be alive. Guilt nearly crushed him. He forgot the curse that had caused the other Dumbledore's death, and the fact that he would never have been able to save Lily and James Potter. He**_**had**_**to tell them that he was sorry, and the only way to do that would be to put on the ring…**

'That ring is cursed," Snape said in a deathly whisper, looking at Dumbledore. "That ring is cursed and you never realised…"

Dumbledore looked troubled.

**There was a loud bang and Harry found himself thrown backward and through the wall. The ring clattered to the floor, unnaturally loud.**

**"Let's stay away from that ring," Harry said finally.**

"I concur," Remus said bleakly.

**"Ingenious," Dumbledore murmured. Then, louder, "You are quite right, Harry. That's one of the vilest curses I have ever seen – I mean no offense, the pain curse was quite horrible. But this… like an Imperius Curse, it made us forget what we were doing, and what we were about. It tried to trap us into death. I assume you meant to use the Resurrection Stone as well?"**

**"Yes," Harry answered. "The other Dumbledore thought that he hadn't any idea what the Stone was, though; he only thought it was a priceless heirloom."**

**"And I still suspect it," Dumbledore said. "I believe that if anyone else besides the two of us – and Mr Weasley, Mrs Potter, and Professor Snape, of course – would simply put on the ring, despite the danger. We were particularly vulnerable, I believe. But we will never know for sure. I'm going to destroy it with Fiendfyre."**

'But Harry needs it to survive the Killing Curse!" Sirius said in shocked outrage.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I have another theory about Harry's survival, Sirius. I don't believe my alternate self is aware of it, but I am quite convinced of it myself. Please do not ask me to explain."

Sirius and Remus glowered at the old man, but Tonks read on.

**"But –"**

**"Do not worry, when Voldemort returns to Little Hangleton, the Gaunt shack will stand once more. We will rebuild it. Later. Now, are you able to perform the spell of protection that will shield us from curious onlookers?"**

"Yes, that's the only worry," Sirius spat bitterly.

**Harry strode around the shack in a wide circle, murmuring the spells Hermione had taught him while they'd been on the run. He did it almost absently.**_**The other**__**Dumbledore never knew about the curse,**_**he thought.**_**He just thought that he'd been weak and tempted by the Stone enough to cause his own death. And I didn't even question it; I thought he'd been weak, too.**_**The thought made him strangely sad. Dumbledore, who had seemed to know everything, had been tricked into thinking he'd made a terrible mistake.**

This seemed to strike everyone as sad, too, though Sirius tried not to feel sorry for Dumbledore.

**"Will it destroy the Stone?" Harry asked, coming to a halt beside Dumbledore who stood on the threshold.**

**"Yes," he said. "I'm certain of it. Fiendfyre is even more destructive than Basilisk venom, for not only does it destroy the physical, it destroys the spells and magic of that which is destroyed. It will no longer be a Hallow."**

**Harry blew out a slow breath, and remembered the one and only time he had used the Stone. His parents… Sirius… Remus… what he'd thought were all the Weasleys and Hermione… Luna… Neville. Seeing them had given him the desire to basically commit suicide to be with them, though he did not like to think about that. The Horcrux inside of him had been killed instead. And he had returned to find that Ginny and Ron had yet lived, otherwise he might have done it again. While it was an uncomfortable thought, he wondered if he'd be able to willingly put himself in the path of the Killing Curse if he was not also the Master of Death. He wasn't sure that it was wholly his mother's blood that had saved him.**

**He knew without having to ask that Dumbledore too regretted the necessity of destroying the Stone. The older man had lost loved ones as well, loved ones to whom he wished to speak, and the Resurrection Stone was his only chance… He also knew what Harry did, and how the fact that he had united the three Deathly Hallows had played a part in his continued survival.**

"I would not presume to understand your suffering, Sirius, Remus," said Dumbledore heavily, "but believe me, robbing Harry of the opportunity to survive pains me greatly.'

**"Do it," Harry said quietly.**

**They watched the shack burn, side by side, a few feet away from the destructive flames. Harry heard an eerie, keening scream and knew that it was done. He felt a mixture of relief and foreboding.**

**"Don't tell them," Harry said, thinking of Ron and Ginny, and how they would react to the uncertainty of Harry's survival. Dumbledore seemed to understand.**

"Ginny is going to murder him," said Percy shakily.

Bill silently held out this hand for the book. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank all reviewers and apologise for my absence over the past few, long months. I commit to updating regularly from now, though.**


End file.
